


Осколки прошлого

by Anastasia_Ingannamorte



Category: Twilight
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Bi-Gender, Compulsion, Crossover, Cruelty, Dark, Deception, Delusions, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Italiano | Italian, Memories, Memory Loss, Minor Original Character(s), POV Female Character, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Psychology, Small Towns, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Ingannamorte/pseuds/Anastasia_Ingannamorte
Summary: Тихие мрачные своды коридоров замка деи Приори нарушались шагами и бешеным стуком сердца смертной. Казалось бы, кто она по сравнению с существами, населяющих это место? Но судьба сыграла с ней злую шутку, наделив её внешностью той, чьё имя утонуло в войнах и усобицах бессмертного мира, чьё имя запрещенно произносить в стенах этого замка, дабы не бередить старые, незатягивающиеся раны.





	1. Chapter 1

Гулкие шаги навечно оставили эхо в каменном коридоре замка Палаццо. Дорога вела в тронный зал, где бессмертные когда-то начали вести королевскую жизнь. Долгие годы кочевого образа жизни до Италии почти смылись из памяти самого древнего и меланхоличного владыки. Средневековые камни этрусского города навсегда впечатались в их царственный образ. И уже невозможно было представить одно без другого: клана без замка и здания без его детей тысячелетий. Каждый кирпичик окунулся в кровь и впитал божественный запах, который так ценят вампиры.

Он медленно, но неумолимо приближался к залу. Сегодня крови добудут много, её хватит в избытке всем. Она будет литься рекой. Еда необходима для поддержания жизни, однако даже это не даёт насыщения и покоя. Его собственная материя стала иллюзией, поддерживаемой младшим экспрессивным братом. Взаимная договорённость не нуждалась в какой-либо подпитке, однако явно начала надоедать одному и раздражать другого, но никто из них не показывал истинных чувств. Все эмоции были глубоко спрятаны на самом дне души каждого члена семьи. Это оказалось скорее привычкой, чем вынужденной мерой. Монотонная однообразная жизнь влияла на всех по-разному, многие предпочли собственным мыслям дар одной из последовательниц — охраннице Корин. Отказался один он.

Мужчина не заслуживал подобного. Его солнце закатилось за горизонт, наступила чёрная непроглядная тьма, и даже свет луны никогда не сумеет проникнуть внутрь души.

Внутри был камень. Агатовый, тускло сверкающий, навечно поселившийся в нём. Тяжёлая, словно сама планета, боль полностью обволокла его тело, душу, существование. Вампир словно оказался в собственной ловушке. Ловушке, которой он сам негаданно подарил жизнь и дал возможность захлопнуться. И она не заставила себя долго ждать.

Это стало привычным, срослось с ним настолько сильно, что, казалось, существовать без боли уже не представлялось возможности. Она родилась в груди и продолжает жить во всем теле, в редкой агонии сводя зубы и сжигая дотла.

Король много раз пытался перерезать нити своей никчёмной, пусть и бессмертной жизни, но почти всегда его останавливали руки братьев, оттаскивали от благословенного тогда огня и пытались заставить жить. Однако это не даёт возможности даже существовать. Дни давно превратились в сумятицу чужих мыслей, чувств и действий, а он с каждым мгновением всё сильнее превращался в камень. Но всё же правитель берёг чувства, пусть стёртые в пыль временем, но хранящие крохи воспоминаний словно зеницу ока.

Величественные двери тронного зала распахнулись, и Маркус Вольтури шагнул за порог. Камень глухо поприветствовал его, покорно отзываясь на стук каблуков.

Он пришел на обеденную трапезу в числе последних.

Прошло мгновение, и вот он уже пересек зал, взошёл по ступенькам и медленно сел на трон слева — его королевское место.

В этот же момент в груди появилось забытое — оттого и странное — чувство, оно трепыхалось в груди, словно птица, едва потерявшая свободу и посаженная в клетку. Чувство явно было не к месту, однако подавить его оказалось невозможным. Безотказная интуиция подсказывала скорое изменение. Что-то явно произойдёт.

Он повернул голову в сторону братьев. Аро несколько раз погладил указательным пальцем деревянный подлокотник — явный признак, что главному вампиру не по себе. Видимо, и его интуиция бьёт набат. На остальных мужчина даже не взглянул — негоже уделять внимание тем, кого даже не желаешь видеть.

В большом зале было темно, и только предвкушение пробивалось сквозь промозглую тишину.

Он опустил голову, и его взгляд остановился на кончике шарфа. Тонкая, едва ощутимая и уже рассыпающаяся пелена. Старые нити не держались рядом, пытались убежать друг от друга, расслоиться. Полуистлевшая ткань мутным облаком окутывала шею. Золотое отличительное украшение покоилось на бордово-коричневой ткани, кончик его волоса соприкоснулся с кровавым камнем подвески.

Время не имеет никакого значения. То, что важно, навсегда остается в памяти, впечатывается в каждый образ, врезается в каждый камень, вкушается постоянством.

Однако прожившие тысячелетия могут потерять воспоминания прошлого. Они истончаются, оставив горькую сладость послевкусия.

<center>***</center>

<i>Солнце щедро освещало небольшую поляну. Ярким пятном выделялось платье дивного фиолетового оттенка. Цвет достойный его королевы.

Обеими руками поддерживая длинный подол, она пересекла поляну. Проведя изящной ножкой, девушка со счастьем в глазах посмотрела на мужчину, стоявшего возле дерева. На его устах была улыбка, в глазах — предвкушающий блеск. Поза расслабленная, действия свободные. В такие моменты он мог делать всё, что пожелает. Ничто над ним не тяготело, не было ни запретов, ни законов, лишь она — свобода. Этими моментами стоило жить.

— Маркус! — искрящийся нежностью голос негромко и нежно призвал мужчину посмотреть на его обладательницу.

Капризная богиня.

Он и так не отрывал глаз от своего божества. Всего лишь на секунду прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь запахами и звуками ранней весны.

Послевкусие медленно разлилось в груди. Бархатный, как у брата, голос словно опутал его лёгким невесомым облаком. Вампир уловил страсть — томные нотки, которые иногда можно было считать покорностью. В чистом виде последнее проявлялось крайне редко.

Обиженно сложив руки на груди, темноволосая королева громко хмыкнула и вызывающе повернула голову в противоположную от него сторону.

Бессмертный король никак не мог налюбоваться своей супругой. Она была невероятно прекрасна.

Ему нравилось дразнить Дидиму. Нравилось смотреть, как её глаза превращаются в две чёрные колючие льдинки, а потом медленно тают, снова приобретая свой неповторимый тёмно-алый цвет.

Нравилось наблюдать за злостью. В такие моменты он забывал обо всем, что окружало. Маркус в упоении наблюдал, как дорогая супруга скрипит зубами и сжимает кулаки: бледная на вид, но относительно живая, Дидима являлась настоящим дьяволом в ангельской маске, однако, пожалуй, это придавало ей ещё больше таинственности и загадочности. А тайны Маркус любил. Однако либо специально, либо обстоятельно, его жена совсем не собиралась раскрывать свою натуру, как, например, та же Афинодора. Поддерживая туманную особенность, замужняя сестра Аро создала вокруг себя иллюзию открытости. На деле же это была шкатулка с секретами. И он гордился тем, что единственным хозяином этой шкатулки является ее муж — он, Маркус Вольтури.

Мужчина рассмеялся, смотря на её лицо и тело, освещённые ярким солнечным светом. На нежные щёки, которые слегка увеличились в объеме, явно говоря о том, что их хозяйка обижена. Улыбнувшись своим нескромным мыслям, он в один миг оказался возле жены и, сжав изящные плечи крепкими руками, повернул к себе. Гранатовые глаза его прелестной супруги блестели от невыполненного каприза, а милое личико отворачивалось в сторону.

Мужчина обнял супругу за тонкую талию и уткнулся носом в чёрные как смоль волосы, вдыхая любимый аромат роз и не обращая внимание на слабое сопротивление. Внезапно всё прекратилось, и наступила тишина. Затишье перед боевыми действиями — и Маркус прекрасно это знал.

Спиной вампир почувствовал весеннюю прохладную землю. Он — один из лучших воинов — был капитуляционно прижат прекрасным телом своей жены, на лице которой блуждала уже хорошо известная ему лукавая улыбка.

Он прекрасно понимал значение её мимики, лишь на миг отразившейся на всегда юном и свежем лице. Каждый жест он принимал как благословение высших сил и не мог пренебрегать даже детскими поступками.

— Воин… — его несравненная Дидима нависла над ним и с тихим смехом за одно мгновение оказалась сидящей на мужских бёдрах. Блуждающая улыбка на полных губах говорила лишь об одном — о будущих удовольствиях, которыми она одарит своего супруга. Он чувствовал напряжение тела, ноги дрогнули от возбуждения, а она в свою очередь дерзко сжала коленями его бедра. — Лежачих не бьют, ведь так?

И он поддался игре, потянул шёлковую ткань платья вниз. Нежное округлое плечо волнующе открылось жадному взору…

— Зато целуют… — Маркус поймал ее томный вздох и накрыл жадным поцелуем полные, ярко-красные от недавней охоты губы.</i>

<center>***</center>

Непроходящая боль жила в его груди уже целую вечность, то ярко вспыхивая, то милосердно отступая. Сегодня она была добра к нему…

В последнее время вампир уже не мог здраво мыслить. Бесконечная жизнь почти окончательно превратилась в болото, в котором он сразу исчез. Интересов уже не осталось, пресыщенная монотонность собственного бытия не оставляла в покое. Маркус Вольтури начал искать хоть какой-то смысл в собственном существовании. Зачем такому как он жизнь? Её достойны иные.

Договор, заключённый с братом, начал нещадно давить. Клятва, данная много веков назад, иссякла, и при всем своём желании он не смог бы ничего возродить, ровно как и подавить желание закончить свой путь, наполненный страданиями, горечью и потерей.

Вампир моргнул и в попытке справиться с наваждением стиснул кулаки до трещин в ладонях. Он чувствовал, что внутри поднималась страшной силы эмоциональная буря, захлестывая до краёв, заставляя чувствовать странное волнение, от которого тело начинало слегка дрожать, а в голове мутился рассудок и пропадали мысли.

Это издевательство…

Звук шагов по каменному полу. Ищейка с телом в руках идёт к люку, чтобы избавиться от ещё одного человека, по глупости подпустившего смерть слишком близко. Неосознанно Маркус присмотрелся и сразу узнал за маской глубоких царапин на щеках секретаря. Как всегда, такая, как она, прощалась с жизнью не по своей воле.

Где-то совсем рядом раздался пронзительный женский крик. В коридоре. Никого, впрочем, это не удивило: все мужчины так же сидят на своих местах, стоящие неподалёку жены изредка тихо переговариваются меж собой в ожидании трапезы.

Феликс появляется из темноты коридора с ещё одним телом на руках. Маркус в немом вопросе повернул голову в сторону Аро и заметил, что тот недоуменно морщится.

Откуда здесь ещё одна девушка? А пахнет именно ею: невинностью, молодостью и цветами. Это и встревожило Маркуса — до боли знакомый запах роз, который наполнил весь зал, едва Феликс оказался в зале с неизвестной девушкой на руках. Но эта мелочь ничего не значит, наверняка она вылила на себя весь флакон дешёвых духов.

И он с тихим вздохом снова опускает голову.

Неисчислимо, сколько раз они избавлялись от трупов. Вольтури уже не имели ни интереса, ни желания даже смотреть в лицо жертвам, которые служили напоследок бессмертным королям. Они являлись лишь никчемными минутами в тысячелетиях их жизни.

— Феликс? — негромким бархатным голосом вопросил Аро.

Маркус продолжал держать голову опущенной. Ему нет дела до подобных происшествий.

Наступившая после тишина показалась одновременно даром и проклятием. Как же ему это всё надоело…

Был слышен звук соприкосновения каблуков мужских туфель с каменным полом. Резко, словно вампир совершил прыжок, стук переместился от лестницы до зала и внезапно смолк. Неопределённый и тонкий он потерялся в снова наступившей тишине.

Это Кай. Странно. Похоже на сатирический спектакль. Кай.

Всё равно.

Совсем рядом он услышал приглушенный вскрик.

Одна из королев.

Дальше от него. Афинодора.

Глухой стон.

Сульпиция.

Аро всё ещё почему-то сидел. Краем глаза Маркус заметил, что брат через мгновение всё-таки покинул трон. Как всегда, грациозно, с ловкостью пантеры он оставил позади себя ступени и исчез из поля бокового зрения.

Что же всё-таки произошло?

Что ж.

Маркус поднял голову и посмотрел вперед.

Пусто.

Перевёл взгляд в центр зала и встретился с испуганно расширенными глазами светловолосой королевы. Короли закрыли девушку собой, и Маркус увидел лишь их спины. Стражник тоже опустил голову.

Сердце смертной билось медленно и ровно, методично, словно она уснула, но громко. Казалось, сотрясается весь зал.

Афинодора подорвалась с места и моментально оказалась рядом с супругом. Другая королева всё ещё оставалась на месте.

Жена Кая заслонила ноги девушки. Маркус теперь не видел ничего.

Что-то внутри него кольнуло, и проснулось некое любопытство.

Что происходит?

Почему они столпились вокруг смертной? Кто она?

Время делает свой ход, и Маркус чувствует в своей груди шёпот страха. Внезапное нежеланное чувство кипит и поднимается волной, накрывая его с головой.

Он не двигается. Смотрит на спину брата и чего-то ждёт.

Наконец Аро отходит в сторону, открывая Маркусу причину.

В одно мгновение меняется всё.

Кажется, или в груди разбился камень, который за много лет стал его частью? Этот лазурный взгляд словно огромный каменный молот с огненной силой одним ударом разрушил все.

Неужели это правда? Он и раньше смотрел в голубые глаза случайных девушек, но почему-то именно эти посеяли в нём одновременно ярость и облегчение. За этим последовали разъедающая голову боль и судорога лицевых мышц. Кажется, такое он ощущал, когда был ещё человеком.

И Маркус Вольтури неожиданно резко вынырнул на поверхность из пучины темноты, безразличия и пыли, умом понимая, что это никогда не должно было произойти. Сегодняшний день оказался подобно атомному взрыву — за одно мгновение его веками нерушимый мир моментально изменился, наполнив грудь серым противоречием.

Это была она.

У него больно кольнуло в горле.

Это была она.

Кажется, он почувствовал смятение.

Это была она.

Она.

Дидима.

А Дидима ли?

Да!

Первая минута прошла мгновенно. Такая же участь ждала и вторую, третью, четвёртую… Невозможно было сосчитать, сколько он, не отрывая взора от неё, был недвижим.

Кажется, ещё одну вечность.

То же лицо. Глаза. Волосы.

Всё бытие вокруг превратилось в светлое размытое пятно по бокам. Ничего не было. Пустота.

Надо сделать шаг навстречу.

<i>— Маркус, любимый! — она протягивает к нему руки. — Иди сюда!</i>

Этот светлый лик преследовал бы короля каждую ночь, но судьба лишила его и этого.

<i>— Маркус! Маркус!</i>

Всё тело словно ломало изнутри… Кажется, что-то подобное он чувствовал при обращении… Больно.

— Дидима… Это ты? Ты? — хриплые, едва слышные звуки дрожат в ответ до боли знакомому голосу, внезапно возникшему в его голове.

Дикий зверь, что вечность назад потерял самого себя, вдруг обнаружил, что его часть — та, другая, ранимая, хрустальная и прекрасная — склеилась воедино. Не осталось даже царапин…

<i>— Я люблю тебя, Маркус. Иди ко мне.</i>

Свет. Темнота. Бытие.

И она. Которая жива.

Его Дидима здесь. Осталось только протянуть руки. И он их протянул, медленно поднимаясь с трона, с трудом делая шаг. Остановился у ступеней. Опустил ногу вниз и закончил этот путь.

Движения медленные, аккуратные и осторожные.

В груди Маркуса не удержался хриплый стон, и булькающий звук появился на свет. Он хотел произнести имя, это запретное для него имя, но не мог.

Надо коснуться. Надо ощутить её кожу рукой и удостовериться, что девушка действительно состоит из крови и плоти, что она и есть его Дидима. Светлая, как рассвет, лёгкая, как ветер, и красивая, как никто другой.

Руки сами потянулись к телу, чтобы сжать в объятиях и никогда не отпускать.

Это может быть ошибка судьбы. Когда-то давно он сам являлся её частью.

Грудь ходила ходуном, он силой наполнял лёгкие ненужным воздухом и, казалось, чувствовал как болит сердце, как оно колит и щемит, громко стуча в груди.

Не может быть. Невероятно.

Одно лишь касание. Самое первое и важное.

Каждая черта этого прелестного лица была до боли знакома и сейчас заставляла биться в агонии боли. Почему именно над ним судьба так жестока и изворотлива? Зачем именно ему надо испить горькую чашу боли? Для чего?

Девушка издала слабый стон, и все находящиеся в зале, как по команде, сделали шаг вперед.

О, боги. Этот голос…

Это она…

Сознание не запомнило момент, когда она оказалась у него на руках. Такая горячая, лёгкая, прекрасная… Волшебная.

Словно в тумане, Маркус прикоснулся губами к горячему лбу, оставляя ледяной отпечаток. Щеки, шея, ключицы. Он не мог остановиться, подвело собственное тело, и он, шатаясь на ослабших ногах, не смог удержаться и опустился на первую каменную ступеньку, до белых костяшек на пальцах стискивая плечи девушки.

Все вокруг растворилось. Не было больше ни этого зала, ни замка, ни клана. Были лишь он и девушка на его руках, как две капли воды похожая на погибшую супругу…


	2. Глава 2

_Рука Дидимы коснулась его оголенного плеча._

_— Маркус… — неуверенно произнесла она и посмотрела на мужа._

_Было тёплое летнее время. Воздух вокруг пропитался сочной свежестью многочисленных цветов. Ласковый медвяной ветерок трепал лёгкую одежду влюблённых супругов. Мужчина сидел, облокотившись о вековое дерево, жена полулежала на нём. Утро выдалось туманным и давало возможность вампирам не бояться раскрытия собственной сущности._

_Было спокойно. Маркус погрузил ладонь в её густые длинные волосы и наслаждался их мягкостью, как внезапно грянул гром. Дидима вздрогнула и поёжилась, а он улыбнулся. Иногда его суженая вела себя как ребёнок. Она прижалась к нему и положила ладонь на щеку._

_— Да, любовь моя? — он посмотрел в багровые глаза и утонул в этом прекрасном кровавом море._

_Крепко сжав хрупкую ладонь, Маркус поднес её к губам и поцеловал. Нежная на ощупь кожа покрылась бы мурашками, если бы не была холодная как мрамор. Неловким движением отдёрнув руку, девушка отвела взгляд в сторону и глубоко вздохнула, словно собираясь с силами для чего-то важного. Маркус нахмурился, приподнявшись на локтях._

_— Что-то не так? — спросил он, и на его лбу появилась вертикальная морщина._

_Дидима явно нервничала: она теребила край его хитона._

_— Я… Маркус! — она резко встала на ноги, явно озабоченная чем-то важным._

_Маркус поднялся вслед за ней._

_— Что случилось? — он взял ее за руки и привлёк к себе. — Почему ты так беспокоишься?_

_Дидима отводила взгляд, словно опасаясь смотреть на супруга, и Маркус начал волноваться. Что же всё-таки произошло?_

_— Маркус, милый… А если… если меня не станет, ты… найдёшь другую? — она повернулась лицом к нему, и вампир заметил, что гранатовые глаза переливаются точно кровавые волны моря под лунным светом._

_Слёзы вампира._

_Вопрос его ошеломил. В груди что-то резко защемило, и он подумал: что же он сделал не так, если его единственная любовь задаёт такие вопросы?_

_И он решился:  
— Дидима…_

_— Тс-с, не сейчас, — прошептала она, приложив палец к его губам. — Подумай, Маркус, подумай, потому что возможно…_

_— Нет! Замолчи! — с силой тряхнув ее за плечи, мужчина сжал зубы от ярости. Мышцы напряглись, желваки заиграли, в груди поднялась волна. Как она может спрашивать подобное?_

_Дидима все ещё шептала его имя и гладила по груди в попытке успокоить, а Маркус недоуменно смотрел на ее с укоризной. Он сделал шаг назад. Почему? Неужели он дал хоть ничтожный повод? Неужели она и вправду считает, что он может… может…_

_Дидима…_

_— Маркус! — она крикнула вслед, и он остановился, — я люблю тебя, но я… я боюсь… Ты же видишь, как поступает мой брат со своими…_

_— Никогда… слышишь? Никогда не смей даже думать о подобном, — мужчина в одно мгновение снова оказался рядом и провёл пальцем по ее пухлым губам. — Даже не думай, что я когда-нибудь смогу…_

_— Да, Маркус, прости меня, — девушка прижалась к нему, посмотрела прямо в глаза. — Просто мне… страшно. Помнишь ту битву? Тогда я тебя чуть не потеряла. Тогда я подумала… — она разомкнула объятия и отступила. — Смогу ли я когда-нибудь тебя забыть? Или… заменить?_

_Они напряженно смотрели друг на друга кровавыми глазами, словно готовясь к чему-то. Дидима стояла напротив него, чувствуя в своих волосах ветер, что принес на невидимых крыльях цветочный запах сада их семьи — дело рук одного из собратьев._

_— Маркус, — она отвела глаза в сторону, — никогда._

***

Она жива. Она рядом. Она с ним.

Холодный мрамор кожи бессмертного и горячий огонь кожи смертной. Она лежит на его коленях, темноволосая голова покоится на локте левой руки, правая рука бережно касается лица. Лоб, щеки, губы… В груди сильно щемит, и ломает тело.

_Невозможно. Невероятно._

Он не мог сказать, кричал ли он. Благодарил ли небеса за проклятую жизнь, которая снова подарила ему любовь. Его милая Дидима воскресла и теперь с ним, в его руках. Казалось, вокруг не было ни души. Стояла необычайная тишина, словно в зале находились только они одни.

Разметавшиеся смольные волосы девушки окрасились кровью. Он помнил, помнил, как после охоты в деревне его жена пришла к нему с кровавыми пятнами на груди и волосах, со счастливой улыбкой на устах. Он перевёл взгляд на грудь лежащей перед ним девушки. Мешковатая одежда мешала как следует все рассмотреть, однако он не сомневался, что они такие же, как и тогда. Талия. Тонкая талия, которой гордилась его жена, была спрятана за несуразно растянутой кофтой кричащего алого цвета. Взгляд устремился ниже. Маркусу напомнило это песочные часы. Полная грудь и бёдра, тонкая талия.

_Это она. Она. Его женщина._

Руки… Он посмотрел на ее руки, ощутил царапины и разглядел проступившие кровоподтеки. Кисть правой руки была неестественно выгнута во внутреннюю сторону, и он понял, что кость сломана. По всей линии пальцев наливались синяки. Сильно пахло кровью.

_Надо… надо позвать кого-то… кто разбирается в этом._

И отпустить ее? Нет, ни за что!

Он не посмотрел даже на Аро, который стоял рядом и так же, как и Маркус, не отрывал глаз от девушки. Кай. Афинодора. Сульпиция. Все они не прерывали тишины. Черноволосый правитель был одним из тех, кого не на шутку взволновало появление так похожей на его сестру незнакомки.

— Это она, да? — женский голос развеял тишину, словно ветер песок.

Аро повернул голову и встретился взглядом с женой. Она появилась много позже трагических событий и никогда не видела его сестру раннее. Он взглянул на жену. Ничего не понимая, она расширенными глазами смотрела на Маркуса, на его руки, гладящие лицо девушки и сжимала свои, сцепленные в замок. Странно было видеть, как королева, всегда уверенная в себе, растерянно переводила глаза с одного на другого и теребила края рукава. Аро сделал шаг к ней и аккуратно взял за локоть.

— Это… она? Аро, это она? — шепотом повторила Сульпиция и закрыла глаза, пытаясь сдержаться.

Аро не мог ответить. Не мог произнести эти слова, это имя, принять рок. Погибшая от его рук сестра вернулась, и теперь он будет держать ответ. Зал внезапно сузился до размера ладони, но через пару секунд вновь все стало на свои места. В голове что-то начало шуметь, и мужчина подумал, что человеческие проявления его сущности никуда не исчезли: правителю показалось, что у него кружится голова. Едва не прижав руку к виску, он сделал шаг назад и отвернулся.

Ответа так и не последовало. Проклятая тишина была раной в его сердце. Никто не смел ее нарушить, никто не мог произнести имя его сестры.

Никто. Кроме него.

Что-то внутри терзалось и рвалось наружу. Плохо, действительно плохо. Кажется, что-то похожее он чувствовал, когда был человеком: ком в горле, дискомфорт в груди и животе и самое странное — тошнотворный привкус чего-то ещё, о чем не мог поведать даже сам вампир. Волна дрожи прошлась по животу и поднялась вверх. Аро сделал шаг назад и отвёл глаза в сторону, уже не имея сил смотреть в лицо, которое он отправил в огонь несколько тысяч лет назад.

Она возродилась… Пришла за ним.

_О Господи._

В смятении он облокотился о стену и замер. Потом вздрогнул и закрыл глаза. Его мысли вышли наружу: эти слова произнесла Афинодора. Тихо, но отчётливо они прошли через весь зал и вернулись эхом:

— О Господи.

_О Господи._

Это действительно происходит в реальности? Вампирам не свойственно спать, невозможно. Тогда почему в этой тишине так отчётливо различим шепот его сестры? Он мог бы слышать ее голос даже во сне.

_О Господи._

_Маркус, прости меня. Я понесу расплату за сестру._

Кто-то шаркнул ногой и вампир почувствовал вес на своем плече. Аро обернулся. Кай. На молодом суровом лице короля читались сожаление и страх. Аро никогда не задумывался, а знал ли Кай о его поступке? Даже если знал, то не смог бы рассказать никому, иначе…

— Да, Сульпиция, это она, — красивый голос Афинодоры прозвучал в его голове проклятием. Мужчины обернулись. Жена Кая взяла Сульпицию за руку и шумно вздохнула, опираясь лбом о ее напряжённое плечо. Тело Афины дрожало, подобно лист на ветру — тоже не частое явление. Она обернулась и посмотрела на мужа.

— Пожалуйста, Кай. Иди ко мне, — и громко вздохнула. Человеческая привычка окатила весь зал эхом и через пару секунд все снова затихло. Но эта тишина была ещё пронзительнее, чем ранее.

Блондин вздрогнул и снова посмотрел на брата. Аро показалось, что Кай что-то хочет сказать, но… нет. Он развернулся к нему спиной и привлек жену к себе. Афинодора спрятала лицо на его груди. Так они и стояли — разбросанной группой в эпицентре события.

Аро больше не мог. Не выдержав, мужчина резко сорвался с места и начал, словно чего-то ожидая, ходить по залу. Давно утерянная привычка вновь ненадолго возродилась. Если он мог бы ходить по стенам и потолку, то звук его шагов сотрясал бы весь периметр.

Возродилась.

Ожила.

_Живая._

Как тогда.

Его сестра.

Он убийца.

Убийца!

— Аро…

Шепот не сразу добрался до его сознания. Лишь повторенное несколько раз имя дошло до него в момент поворота, у угла. Он резко остановился и посмотрел на источник.

Сульпиция.

Кровавые глаза их встретились, но он отвернулся. Не мог. Не мог смотреть в глаза жены. Для нее он не убийца собственной сестры. Она не знает.

_Никто не знает._

Тяжёлый вздох и шорох платья были ему ответом. Он скривился от отвращения к самому себе и заставил себя посмотреть на Маркуса. Всего лишь на край его черного плаща, но и этого хватило, чтобы почувствовать странное чувство вины…

Дидима.

Имя больно полоснуло ножом по сердцу. Он вздрогнул от боли. Расплата близка.Тихое мычание и гулкий звук сердца были подобно звону колоколов. Громко и быстро оно билось о грудную клетку с шумом. Резко сокращались мышцы и кровь бежала по организму в разы быстрее положенного. Дыхание стало прерывистым, когда девушка медленно разомкнула глаза. Аро резко втянул в себя воздух.

Глаза. Такие же, как у…

Стон Маркуса. Как раненая птица, сломавшая крыло, он издал чуть хриплый рваный вскрик и крепче сжал плечи девушки. По залу разнесся нечленораздельный женский вопль, и девушка забилась в его руках.

— Нет! — Маркус вцепился в неё и прижал ближе.

Ответом ему стал слабый протест.

— Нет! Не уходи!

Мужская рука рванула рукав большой кофты и обнажила округлое плечо, где вместо равномерного нежного цвета всё было покрыто синяками. Мужчина затаил дыхание и сглотнул слюну.

В её больших синих глазах стояли слезы. От отвратительного чувства в животе и чёткого ощущения, как будто она висит вверх ногами, Алисия не обращала внимания на место, где находится, на этих… людей. Ей было глубоко на всё наплевать. Где она и что сделают они с ней… Все равно. Что хотят. Плевать.

Почти сразу же она ощутила нарастающую цепкую боль, такую, словно в неё впились железными когтями и медленно сдирали кожу на руке. Она опустила голову и почувствовала себя будто в водовороте: закружилась голова. Каким-то образом она не упала, но и не могла твердо сказать, что чувствует себя нормально. Алисия сидела у кого-то на коленях, и на это было даже все равно. Боль в пояснице начинала давить сильней. Тело ломило, ноги не чувствовались, голова была настолько тяжёлой, что она облокотилась о что-то холодное и твердое и так и осталась сидеть. Все внутри скрутило от тошноты.

 _«Меня сейчас вывернет наизнанку… О боже…» —_ пронеслось в затуманенной голове.

Сил уже не было. Единственное, что она могла — просто сидеть и, опустив лицо, рассматривать серые большие плиты каменного пола. И чувствовать холод, пробирающий до самого центра.

Вампир ласково и крайне осторожно коснулся горячей кожи на спине девушки. В ответ появились мурашки и следом неудавшаяся попытка дёрнуть плечом. Она сидела на его коленях, а он просто смотрел на спину с расширенными глазами от невероятных эмоций: страха, удивления, восторга и… возбуждения…

Маркус Вольтури сразу почувствовал себя не комфортно. Затвердевшая плоть мешала прижать отодвинувшуюся девушку к себе ближе и сильно ныла, настойчиво требуя разрядки. Оставалось лишь чуть расставить ноги, надеясь на всеобщую невнимательность.

Тем временем она наклонилась вперёд и начала соскальзывать с его колен вниз на холодный пол, но мужчина не позволил и посадил обратно, повернув к себе. Бледность лица и бешено бьющаяся жилка на шее моментально бросилась в глаза вампиру. Также не осталось без внимания и изобилие синяков на смертной коже. Он медленно и аккуратно провел пальцами по обнаженной коже на плече и шее.

Девушке было нехорошо, и помимо сломанного запястья, которое болело острой режущей болью, в животе все оказалось точно вверх дном. Тошнота накатывала со страшной силой, и она едва могла с ней справляться, медленно сглатывая слюну и переставая двигаться вообще. И она почему-то была точно уверена, что у неё высокая температура тела. Всё внутри и снаружи словно горело.

Перед глазами расплывалось. Уже не было чётко видно стоящих рядом людей и этого странного человека, прижимающего ее к себе. Девушке даже стало как-то всё равно. Было больно и холодно, но тело и мозг отказывались это воспринимать. И ещё она почти не чувствовала свое тело.

— Ей нужна помощь. Кай, надо сделать что-нибудь! — Афинодора первая сказала вслух то, о чём подумали они все.

Девочке нужен врач. Аро встрепенулся и посмотрел на девушку, что ослабленная сидела на коленях у собрата с полузакрытыми глазами и горячим дыханием. Он закрыл глаза и медленно вздохнул. Лёгкие непривычно наполнились воздухом, и Аро показалось, что в этот момент он более всего похож на человека, чем когда-либо.

Он посмотрел вниз. Этой девочке не подходило ничего из того, что на ней было надето. Эти несуразно растянутая кофта и старые на вид брюки мог носить кто угодно, но только не она. Это нежное тело должно быть одето в самые лучшие шелка мира, подчёркивая тем лишь стройность и изящность движений.

Он взглянул на её руки. На тонком запястье из-за длинного рукава виднелось что-то похожее на тканевой браслет, сплетенный из небольших полосок ярких лент. Если она надела это по собственной воле, то у бедной девочки напрочь отсутствует вкус или же она всерьёз не понимает, как красива. Высокий лоб, очерченные скулы, ровный нос… И тем не менее эти черты были по-детски невинными.

Она была похожа на его сестру настолько, насколько это возможно… Являлась полной её копией. За все века он никогда не встречал подобного…

Это убьет Марка. Пусть сейчас она вдохнет в него жизнь и силы, но раз за разом эта девочка будет медленно высасывать его чувства до момента полной смерти. И тогда Аро ничего не сможет сделать.

_От неё надо избавиться. Ее надо убить._

Как и остальных похожих на Дидиму.


	3. Глава 3

Голубая вода окружала её со всех сторон. Было странно свежо, она к этому не привыкла. Тяжёлая голова клонилась вниз к воде, но угроза захлебнуться заставила Алисию титаническими усилиями держать голову прямо. Нос болел, в уши заливалась вода. Лёгкие словно впервые работали, и едва хватало воздуха: казалось, что ещё мгновение, и в груди разорвется бомба — такая тяжесть была внутри. Язык горел, губ она уже не чувствовала. Ее несло по течению куда-то вдаль, далеко от берега, который все ещё виделся — вот видно высокую пальму вдалеке… Её, лежащую на спине, несло прямо в самые глубины океана, в самую его глотку. И он неминуемо сожрёт ее, безжалостно проглотит, навсегда оставляя в водяном лоне…

Девушка перестала ощущать тело, плоть была чем-то ирреальным, не принадлежащим этому миру…

Внезапно боковое зрение уловило движение около груди. Это было что-то почти прозрачное, яркого алого цвета. Оно плавало около ее груди, но не касалось, а просто кружило рядом. Голова дико болела, виски словно стянули железным обручем, а едва ощущаемое тело казалось ватным.

Внезапно подул ветер. Похолодало. На руках и груди появились мурашки, и тело почему-то ощутимо заныло в области живота. Волны взбунтовались, и Алисию безвольно бросало из стороны в сторону, иногда закрывая ей лицо полностью, от чего девушка беспомощно захлебывалась в воде. Только вкус этой воды был странный — не было горечи соленой воды.

Тело её не слушалось, конечности не могли двигаться, и у нее не было ни единого шанса. Высокого дерева на острове было уже не видно.

Что же делать? Ни единого шанса. Но Алисия была не из тех, кто подчиняется судьбе. Лишь звук забиваемых в гроб гвоздей мог её остановить.

Надо что-то делать.

Между тем тело несло куда-то вдаль, хотя она не помнила, как оказалась в этом океане, среди этих бушующих волн, далеко от острова. Морская гладь окружала со всех сторон. Даже птицы не пролетали над головой, а шум волн она не слышала — в ушах стояла вода. Алисия вспомнила про что-то прозрачное около ее груди. Кое-как опустив вниз голову и едва удерживаясь на весу, она взглянула на ярко-красные пятна, заново, словно видела их в первый раз.

Смотреть пришлось долго, прежде чем мозг смог заработать: это было нечто, имеющее множество ответвлений от середины. Минута за минутой, пока тело, подаваясь течению, плыло в неизвестном направлении, минуты текли одновременно бесконечно долго и скоротечно быстро. Голову сжимало изнутри так, словно орех в тисках, и девушка никак не могла сообразить, что же это упрямо плавает, держась около ее груди.

Вода была чуть теплой и от того противной. Кончики пальцев на ногах начало колоть, в теле понемногу нарастал зуд, и скоро он стал таким сильным, что неимоверно хотелось чесаться — ощущение, словно рой комаров решил выжать из неё кровь.

Вода у шеи поднялась вверх и забила рот сильно соленой влагой. Такой мерзости Алисия не пробовала никогда. Не вытерпев, с силой дернув руками, болтающимися по обе стороны тела, она начала яростно выплевывать воду: на языке, как и положено, остался солёный горький привкус. Что-то защекотало в глотке, пошло по пищеводу и остановилось в животе.

Вроде полегчало. Тело начало давать о себе знать, и она вскоре пошевелила рукой. В голове начало проясняться, и Алисия со страхом подумала, что рядом наверняка шныряют акулы или еще что похуже. Кстати об этом…

Девушка снова устремила взор вниз на этот прозрачный маленький участок рядом. Этим чем-то оказалась медуза! Самая настоящая, чёрт ее дери, медуза!

И едва она это осознала, медуза, покачиваясь на волнах, поднявшихся до уровня губ девушки, протянула одно из щупалец и коснулась им донельзя искусанных губ. Мгновенно глаза Алисии округлились от боли, заполнившей ее тело, и изо рта родился пронзительный громкий визг. Все конечности разом пришли в движение, голова начала работать в сумасшедшем ритме, мысли сливались в один нераспутываемый комок, и даже казалось, что она чувствует яростное шевеление мозга.

Смерть? Активность тела перед смертью?

Лица она уже не ощущала. В голове что-то громко щелкнуло, и все потухло. Глаза погрузились во тьму, и тело камнем упало в глубокие морские пучины, но перед тем, как закрыть глаза, девушка заметила мелькание чего-то темного.

***

Алисия снова услышала всплеск воды. Только теперь он напомнил звук упавшего в воду предмета. Голова начала медленно наполняться мыслями — образы в памяти замелькали, точно старая кинолента, пока не остановились на последних — боли и последующей за ней липкой темноте.

Усилием она открыла глаза. В них ударил яркий солнечный свет. От испуга она шевельнула рукой, надеясь что это выйдет без труда. Продолжение она не выдержит.

Какого чёрта именно вода? По слабой ряби, проходящей по телу, Алисия моментально поняла, что снова находится в воде. Той самой — едва тёплой — которую она ненавидела больше всего.

Когда она снова — уже намного легче, чем в прошлый раз — открыла глаза и заморгала от непривычного света, то слегка расплывчато увидела чей-то силуэт, ярким пятном выделяющимся на свету.

Она лежала в ванне, в воде, и никак не могла ничего разглядеть. Надо потереть глаза, иначе эта плёнка не сойдёт. Мозг ещё не полностью осознал происходящее, поэтому Алисия не принимала никаких, даже вялых попыток что-либо сделать. Хотя глаза протереть стоило. Что ж. Она попыталась поднять руку, но это… но это только привело к тому, что по всему телу распространились волны боли.

_Странное знакомое ощущение…_

Губы! Она в запале прикусила губу и языком почувствовала кончики зубов на мягкой плоти. Всё нормально. Ничего не горит. Этот обжигающий момент с медузой был всего лишь идиотским сном. Или видением. Какая разница. Но, черт ее дери, надо протереть глаза, иначе она ослепнет. Она закрыла их, сделала ещё одну попытку резко их открыть, после чего подняла руку и начала ожесточенно тереть их кулаком. Приоткрыв один глаз, Алисия посмотрела на уже прояснившийся мир вокруг неё, и вдруг что-то тускло-фиолетовое начало мелькать сбоку. Ритмично, словно что-то делая.

Подавив волну страха в груди, она скосила глаза в сторону и постаралась как можно лучше рассмотреть фиолетовый источник необъяснимого. Девушка устало опустила руку на живот. Фиолетовое нечто исчезло сразу.

_Так, стоп._

Она снова усилием подняла руку вверх, к белому бортику ванны. Фиолетовый цвет снова замелькал перед глазами. И тут до неё дошло. Это был большой, почти на всю кисть синяк. Синяк… Откуда? Она не помнит никакого падения или стычки.

И только сейчас обратила внимание на тело. Оно было цветастым от многочисленных синяков. Все это напомнило ей окрас далматинца, даром, что хоть пятна другого цвета. Кое-где были царапины и засохшие корочки ран, в этих местах ощутимо зудело.

_Черт!_

Полностью обескуражена своими мыслями и догадками, Алисия тупо оглядела помещение. Да, это была ванная комната, большая и просторная, вход которой закрывала громадная фигура мужчины.

_А он что тут делает? Хотя, справедливый вопрос был бы: а что здесь делаю я?_

Алисия посмотрела на мужчину. Продолговатое напряженное лицо было словно высечено из камня. Неестественная бледность делала его похожим на больного человека. Губы, сжатые в одну полоску, выглядели строго, а глаза… чёрные, словно два пути в бездну, словно… они определенно имели свою историю.

Девушка звучно сглотнула, чем вызвала недоумение на лице мужчины. Что он собирается делать? Зачем она здесь? Неужели… Запоздало Алисия вспомнила, что она голая и постаралась прикрыть самые интимные части тела здоровой ладонью. Точнее, одну из них. Вторую же она просто спрятала за согнутыми в коленях ногами.

Мужчина протянул ей руку. Алисия снова подняла фонтан брызг, постаравшись вжаться в высокую спинку ванны, но случайно лягнула ногой, и уже ставшая прохладной вода окатила правую сторону мужчины, но он все равно осторожным движением притянул ее больную руку к своему лицу и коснулся губами тонкой кожи.

Коснулся губами. Алисию прошиб пот, и по телу прошлись мурашки. Вырвался ли из ее горла крик? Или же она просто молчала? Алисия не могла понять, что происходит с ее сознанием. Ее голова гудела, словно улей, набитый пчелами, глаза были неестественно широко открыты, рта она почти не чувствовала.

Не может быть. Невозможно. Это сон.

Она затаила дыхание. Мужчина убрал руку. Алисия снова слегка согнула ноги в коленях, пряча треугольник меж ног и стараясь не показывать ничего сзади. Обеими ладонями она скрыла соски. Она внимательнее посмотрела на его лицо. Несколько капель стекало по его щеке и губам. Видимо, вода попала ему в рот.

_Каменное чучело._

Однако она даже не удивилась, когда услышала его голос: хриплый, словно от простуды и едва различимый. Надо было напрячь слух, чтобы уловить вопрос:

— Как тебя зовут?

Девушка пораженно замолчала. Что-то в обрывках его голоса, долетевшего до неё, было прекрасным. Она не расслышала его слова. И решилась спросить:

— Что?

Показалось, что его глаза странно заблестели, но в следующее мгновение мужчина повторил вопрос.

О да. Этот голос… был воистину самым… прекрасным. Невероятно!

Алисия судорожно сглотнула и уже хотела попросить, чтобы этот мужчина сказал что-нибудь ещё, но ее остановил громкий звук в животе.

Хотелось есть. Под языком безжалостно засосало. Она уже в испуге воззрилась на мужчину и снова попыталась вжаться в уже неприлично холодную спинку ванны, когда он сел на край, не отрывая от нее глаз.

_А, имя…_

Имя?

Имя.

_Имя? Я ничего не помню. Я не помню имя._

Алисия напряглась. Она не смогла вспомнить ничего, что с ней происходило до того момента, когда она проснулась в ванной. Ничего. Абсолютно ничего.

Тело прошиб озноб.

 _«Что же теперь делать?_ — с этими мыслями она посмотрела на мужчину. — _Может быть, он меня спас? Где ж тогда я была? И голова очень болит, и тело все в синяках. Упала?..»_

Она вообще ничего не помнит. И это очень плохо. Девушка напряглась, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-нибудь, но в самый последний момент воспоминания и догадки ускользали, оставляя ее с носом.

Однако в следующий миг мужчина заговорил:

— Ты в безопасности, дорогая. Никто не посмеет тебя тронуть, — мужчина мягко коснулся ее плеча и медленно провёл ладонью вверх к шее, остановившись у щеки.

Сердце Алисии пропустило удар, и руки покрылись мурашками. Холодно. Это было сказано таким нежным голосом, что у неё все в голове перемешалось. Девушка не вслушивалась в слова, достаточно было лишь звука его голоса — этого волшебного тембра, который почему-то казался ей таким знакомым, до боли знакомым, настолько, что ещё немного, и она вспомнит. И этот человек сразу же показался ей добрым и… красивым? При более внимательном рассмотрении его лица, она обратила внимание на странный цвет глаз. Ей показалось, что они алого цвета.

Алого? Нет. Бред. Ей просто показалось. Она тяжело вздохнула. Тело онемело и затекло от неудобной позы. Его рука до сих пор покоилась на её лице, а ее — на груди. Надо было что-то менять.

— Ты красивая. Моя… Моя…

И тут он запнулся.

Алисия приподнялась и потом снова опустилась в ванну. Теперь уже расслабленное тело подействовало на неё усыпляюще. Веки тяжелели, тело слабело, опустились руки, следом, через несколько мгновений, она уже словно со стороны услышала всплеск воды, но ничего не могла сделать. Не могла, и всё тут!

Сердце больно билось о грудную клетку, настолько, будто в горло изнутри, казалось, толкалось мясо. Противно, но девушка ничего не могла с этим поделать. Она начала глубоко дышать, но от этого сердце застучало только сильнее и больнее.

Сильно болела голова. Сильно хотелось спать. Алисия физически чувствовала, что проваливается в сон. Пригрезилось, что на неё налетела стая воронов, облепила тело, и она оказалась в темноте.

Она почувствовала движение руки у бедер. Вяжущая липкая темнота уже прочно поселилась в глазах, и противиться этому было невозможно. Напоследок, перед тем как снова впасть в забытье, Алисия почувствовала что-то холодное в районе бёдер. Этим чем-то оказалась большая ладонь. Алисия была абсолютно не против его касаний, наоборот, даже томно вздохнула, когда ладонь оказалась под ногой и аккуратно сжала нежную кожу. Приятные ощущения, однако.

***

Маркус завороженно смотрел на её тело. Оно было таким — таким же! — каким он и запомнил. Феерия чувств и эмоций ярко взрывалась в его каменной груди. Вампир прерывисто дышал, разглядывая девушку, как две капли воды похожую на его погибшую жену.

Дидима…

Его вечная любовь и проклятие.

Но сейчас она рядом с ним. Он может касаться нежной кожи, ощутить шёлк чёрных волос, услышать звонкий голос своей любимой… Он не имеет права её потерять, только не снова, только не её…

_Дидима… Его прекрасная жена._

_Его Дидима._

Маркус до сих пор не верил собственным глазам. И его ничуть не смутило отсутствие одежды на девушке. Он сам избавил ее от этих никчёмных тряпок и опустил в воду. Это было действительно неожиданно. Немыслимо. Невероятно. Такого быть не может! Нет, это ему лишь мерещится! Может…

Нет… Такого он придумать не мог.

Подобные мысли давно нашли приют у него в голове. Брат давно не брал его за руку, не знал, что его мысли достигли апогея: сумасбродно пыльные они переплетались друг с другом липкой паутиной, которую сплел он сам. В голове у Маркуса было сумбурно. Его мысли смешались окончательно в клубок тонких ниток, которые вряд ли он сможет когда-нибудь распутать самостоятельно. А с появлением незваной гостьи он окончательно понял, что никогда его жизнь не будет прежней. Никогда. Его мир рухнул.

В его голове промелькнула мысль о реинкарнации.

_Глупости._

Это его Дидима. Пусть она вздрагивала от каждого шороха и его касаний, но это она.

Он точно знает…

***

— Все повторяется, — взволнованный шепот главы клана рассеял тишину.

Аро Вольтури продолжал рассеянно расхаживать по всему периметру тронного зала замка.

 _«Невероятно. Невозможно»,_ — только и думал он.

Несколько тысяч лет назад он убил свою родную сестру, и вот теперь она явилась к нему в ипостаси человека, чтобы отомстить.

Или ему кажется?

Он обернулся и посмотрел на остальных.

_Нет, не кажется. Это действительно произошло._

Кайус что-то шептал на ухо жене, крепко держа упирающуюся Афинодору за плечи. Разговор супругов более походил на драку, чем на мирное решение проблемы.

Да, проблема. Эта девочка — проблема. Ее надо устранить.

Сульпиция сидела на том же самом месте, где и Маркус несколько часов назад. Ее поникшие плечи и опущенная голова выдали шок. Аро прекрасно знал жену. Каждый ее жест был ему знаком, каждая эмоция — выучена. Такой он видел ее лишь несколько раз, и эти несколько раз были во много раз трагичнее этой ситуации.

— Дорогая, — Аро нацепил улыбку и, в один миг оказавшись рядом с женой, присел на корточки и коснулся ее плеча, — ты не должна так беспокоиться. Все решится…

Женщина подняла голову и посмотрела на него:

— Она так похожа на тебя, Аро, так похожа…

Вампир скрипнул зубами.

Да. За это он платит всю свою вечность.


	4. Глава 4

Черные угли медленно тлели в уже почти угасшем огне. Комната погрузилась в вязкую тьму. Эхом отражались шаги его жены по спальне. Она ходила слишком медленно и тяжело. Он обернулся и взглянул на нее: красивое лицо обеспокоено, край платья у груди смят из-за частых прикасаний к ткани, движения слишком нервные, чтобы не выдать страх последних событий. Аро усмехнулся. Даже Сульпиция, никогда не видевшая золовку, в один миг оценила сходство. Замести следы будет труднее, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Его жена умна.

— Все повторяется, — его шепот безжалостно разрезал тишину помещения. Зачем? Чтобы успокоиться.

Не помогло. Все повторяется. Все действительно повторяется.

Затяжная тишина стала невыносимой. Казалось, кто-то неумолимо считает секунды тишины и бьет с размаху прямо в грудь, в то место, которое, оказывается, намного слабее сердца. Он и не знал, что оно у него есть.

Аро услышал шорох платья. Сульпиция резко оказалась за его спиной. Прошла волнительная минута, прежде чем королева легко прикоснулась к его плечу.

«Что она чувствует?» — пронеслось у него в голове яркой вспышкой и тут же утихло. Они оба чувствуют одно и то же — страх неизвестности. Как похоже.

И оба догадываются, что это девочка их погубит. Сульпиция словно дана ему высшими силами: прекрасная королева, понимающая с полуслова. Только с ней он мог нести бремя власти. Может быть, поэтому она всегда с ним? Сестра осталась лишь вечным ребенком, а эта была женщиной, принимающая кровавые решения. Он ухмыльнулся. Как и он сам. Он был достоин ее, а она достойна власти.

— Какой она была? — этот тихий вопрос не сразу дошел до его сознания, погрязшего в пучине размышлений.

Она. Была. Его. Сестрой. Что еще надо для брата? А для убийцы?

— Доброй. Красивой. Любящей.

И сразу же пожалел об этих словах. Не стоило предаваться воспоминаниям.

Черт!

Жена обошла его и опустилась на колени перед ним.

— Скажи мне, что делать? Я сделаю все, что пожелаешь, дорогой мой муж.

Убить, убить, убить… Нельзя… Или…

Аро поднял голову и посмотрел в ее глаза. Всегда верная и готовая броситься в пучину за него. Нельзя, нет. Сульпиция для него единственный якорь, нельзя дать ей утонуть. Она подаст ему руку даже если узнает об убийстве.

Мужчина вздрогнул, когда она коснулась его руки.

— Я хочу помочь тебе…

Он насторожился. Жена смотрела на него так, словно видела все его мысли насквозь. Она понимает его? Неужели она что-то заподозрила? Аро взял ее руки в свои.

— Я справлюсь сам. Иди к себе.

На женское лицо легла тень.

Она послушно поднялась, освободила руки, коснулась его губ своими и молча ушла, тихо закрыв дверь. В ушах оставалось эхо мерных шагов по каменному полу. Аро остался один. В надломленной позе, сидящий на полу у камина, с раскинутыми руками и пустой головой. Ему предстояло подумать, но уже ничего не шло в голову. Остались лишь мысли и острые воспоминания.

И он один.

Маркус, бедный Маркус, несчастный его брат. Он своими же руками уничтожил все, чем так сильно дорожил…

Его брат сам потерял жизнь. Сам, сам, сам!

***

_Он смотрел на кровавый рассвет из окна комнаты Марка. Редко кому дозволялось войти к нему, хотя с момента смерти Дидимы прошло уже несколько лет. Все было покрыто пылью — брат не уделял внимания должному порядку. Аро вздохнул. Как всегда, все придется делать ему._

_Король сложил руки на груди, повернулся и взглянул на собрата. Тот сидел вполоборота к нему в большом плетеном кресле и как никогда казался красивым. Мрачная меланхолия идеально подчёркивала его натуру. Король кожей чувствовал его грусть, хоть и не мог позволить себе коснуться руки, дабы прочесть мысли. Он и без этого хорошо знал, что чувствует мужчина…_

_Он невольно залюбовался им. Строгая поза, сильные руки на подлокотниках, точеные пальцы, медленно плавающие по узору… Вытянутые длинные ноги покоились на темном подножии._

_Стояла тишина._

_Маркус не двигался и не говорил, мертвым взглядом рассматривая пол. Порой это раздражало Аро. Эта эгоистичная безучастность к себе самому, к клану и братьям. Все его жалели. Хотя он и не разделял общее мнение, все же разделял страдания брата, и это приносило ему странное чувство удовлетворения._

_После знакомства сестры с этим красивым римлянином, он старался не придавать значения внезапной холодности обоих к нему. Видя, что их влюбленность перестает в страсть, вампир находил утешение в других объятиях. Но сейчас, когда Марк так одинок…_

_Повинуясь внезапному чувственному порыву, он срывается с места._

_Секунда, вторая…_

_Он замер над величественной фигурой. Может быть, получится исправить? Или хотя бы попытаться…_

_Всего лишь коснуться…_

_Дать шанс им обоим… Или, может быть, просто почувствовать то тепло, которое у них отобрала сама судьба…_

_Неуверенным движением его руки опускаются на плечи давно обездвиженного тела. Все еще стояла тишина… О, как же он ненавидел тишину…_

_Глаза с упованием смотрят на былые прекрасные каштановые волосы, сейчас припорошенные пылью. Он боялся спугнуть, боялся сделать что-то не так… Боялся разочаровать… Хоть сам в себе уже давно был разочарован._

_Если бы Маркус узнал, кто убийца Дидимы, ему бы стало лучше. По крайней мере, после казни._

_Он медленно наклонился, мягким движением рук отвел волосы в сторону и приблизил лицо к мраморной шее брата. Через мгновение почувствовав в ответ дрожь, Аро нежно коснулся изящными пальцами тонкой кожи и слегка сжал. Ответ, как ни странно, пришел незамедлительно: брат опустил голову и расслабился._

_Он улыбнулся. Прекрасно._

_Хотелось разорвать эту тишину в клочья, но что сказать, вампир не знал. Что-нибудь успокаивающее? Не поможет. Или спросить? Рассказать? Все бесполезно._

_Может быть…_

_— Маркус… — тихо прошептал он ему на ухо, сам при этом почему-то расслабляясь._

_Тот едва слышно хмыкнул._

_И он не выдержал. В порыве страсти он обнял его лицо рукой и запечатлел на устах невинный поцелуй._

_И все снова затихло._

_Маркус открыл глаза, их взгляды встретились, и Аро увидел его мысли. Наполненные Дидимой, которая так похожа на…_

_Он скрипнул зубами._

***

Он вздохнул. Он не сможет убежать от себя. Мысли навалились разом, точно небо, словно Атлант перестал их удерживать, и король вампиров почувствовал, как это душит, высасывает, вплоть до самой его липкой, черной, бесстыжей сути.

Такого не должно быть. Он повертел головой и моргнул. Нет.

***

_— Ты будешь жить до тех пор, пока твой дар будет нужен мне, — тогда эти слова он произнес ровным голосом, держа руки в перчатках у своего разбитого сердца. Он насквозь пропах костром и смертью._

_Но ни один… ни один из клана не обратил внимание на его черные блестящие глаза, на слишком надломленную позу и некрепкий шаг._

_Аро знал, что в тот момент брат не слышал его. Он мог сказать, что угодно, и все равно получить в ответ только кивок._

_Маркус не увидел, как лицо брата исказилось от боли. Губы некрасиво сложились в кривую тонкую линию. Он тоже горевал по своей сестре. Долгое время не мог заставить себя надеть перчатки, выйти на улицу и даже смотреть на снег._

_Ему тоже было тяжело, но все жалели лишь одного Маркуса. И он мог бы его возненавидеть, если бы…_

_Аро Вольтури никогда не приходило в голову, что было, если бы убийцей оказался не он._

_Наверное, все было бы иначе._

_А потом пришла Сульпиция, и его горе утихло._

***

«Дидима была не такой…» — неожиданно подумалось ему.

Она была его сестрой.

Не показывать, что она ему важна… Не показывать…

Все, что угодно. Только не это.

Надежно и, казалось, навсегда запертые глубоко внутри воспоминания ожили, и мысли окончательно сбились в один злосчастный клубок.

***

_— О, посмотри на него, братец! Он же весь промок. Пожалуйста, давай возьмём его к нам! — ее голос легко всплыл в воспоминаниях._

_Крупные капли стекали по мокрой шёрстке маленького котенка, нетвердо стоящего на лапках. Сквозь череду непрекращающегося шума дождя, вампирский слух уловил пронзительное громкое мяуканье котенка. Аро опустил голову и взглянул на животное._

_— Зачем он нам, Ди? Ему не место в клане. Он только будет мешать._

_— Ну, пожалуйста, брат! — посмотрела она на него и воскликнула. Посмотрела именно таким взглядом, коим выпрашивала многие мелочи, которые могла приобрести и без его разрешения. Она заставляла чувствовать себя важным. — Он черный… — весело сказала она. — Или же это кошка? Давай проверим? — и одним лёгким движением она взяла мокрое животное на руки._

_Аро брезгливо скривился. Он не любил животных, тем более таких маленьких._

_Котенок был худым, с жёлтыми глазами._

_И эти глаза смотрели на него умоляюще. Он перевел взгляд на сестру — тот же неизменный взгляд._

_Он вздохнул._

_— Но за ним же нужно ухаживать и следить, — сделал он попытку. — И вообще, привести его в клан…_

_Он хотел договорить, но сестра перебила его со смехом в голосе:  
— А я не покажу его твоим любовницам! Уж слишком они возбужденные и злые, — расхохоталась она, заражая этим весельем свиту позади._

_Вампир скептически посмотрел еще раз на этот худой комочек меха и буркнул себе под нос:  
— Делай, что хочешь. Смотри, как бы твой муж не расстроился._

_— Милый, ты же знаешь, что он примет любое мое решение…_

_Уже через пару недель он почти смирился с желанием сестры. Навещая ее и каждый раз натыкаясь на клочки черной шерсти на льняных покрывалах ее с Маркусом супружеского ложа, он понимал, что все желания его единственной драгоценной сестры будут воплощаться с одного умоляющего взгляда._

***

Воспоминания о сестре мелькали как старая кинолента.

Их детство.

_Он взял ее на руки, такую маленькую, беззащитную и почему-то спокойную. Обычно младенцы кричат. А этот маленький человек молча смотрел на него синими, как омывающие Грецию моря, глазами…_

_Ему было тогда уже больше двадцати лет… Он не мог поверить, что у него есть сестра, которая стала его собственным ребенком после смерти обоих родителей…_

Разговоры…

_— Ты любишь его? Любишь? — сильные руки больно схватили сестру за плечи, но она не издала ни звука. — Скажи правду!_

_Он знал, что в его кровавых глазах плескалась боль, и Дидима тоже это увидела. Она молчала. Затравленным зверьком смотря на родного брата, девушка всхлипнула, и у него сжалось сердце._

_— Да._

***

_— Я создавал этот клан для нас, Дидима! Ты не можешь уйти! — мужской голос прогремел в доме у моря. — Ты давала мне клятву, вечную клятву, что будешь вечно подле меня… Дидима… — его голос мучительно стих, царапая горло._

_— Я помню! Помню! — сестра смахнула кувшин с кровью со стола._

_Необычное поведение для нее._

_Густая кровь медленно растекалась по деревянному полу. Помнится, он тогда подумал, что пятно уже не вывести._

_Он смотрел на нее, и его охватывал страх. Почему она так резко изменилась, в одно мгновение вычеркнув его из своей жизни._

_— Потому что я хочу быть одна! Одна… Я действительно любила тебя и мужа, но вы оба… всегда оба…_

Тайны.

_Их отношения всегда были слишком близкими. Даже после встречи с Маркусом ее поддержка всегда была с ним._

_— Не надо, Аро, не переживай. Она того не стоит, — услышал он дивный голос Ди, сидя под деревом._

_Еще сильнее прижавшись к стволу и услышав сухой треск, он отвернулся._

_Ночь была звездная, а она пришла с покрывалом. Сделав пару шагов, накрыла его и обняла._

_Он повернулся, посмотрел на нее в немом вопросе. Вампирша улыбнулась и прошептала, приближая лицо:  
— Ты это любишь, я помню._

_Их лица оказались слишком близко друг к другу, чем требовалось. С лица девушки стерлась улыбка, а глаза загорелись._

Он будет вечность вспоминать шум этих волн.

***

Стоило ли признаваться, что он дико скучает по ней? Она дала ему радость и заботу… Он закрыл глаза и неосознанно воспроизвел нежные руки сестры у себя на плечах. Еще задолго до Маркуса она любила сидеть у него на коленях, в то время как он наслаждался мягкостью ее черных волос. Таких не было более ни у кого в его жизни.

И как же он раньше не смог предугадать будущее?.. Всегда принимая верные решения, король все же совершил главную ошибку — не смог остановиться, не смог сдавить сильнее в руках волю своей смелой младшей сестры.

Король вздохнул и опустил голову.

Как бы он повел себя, женившись раньше?

_— Аро, я правда обижусь, если ты захочешь жениться на ком-то, — она отстранилась от него. — Зачем тебе жена?_

_Он улыбнулся, привлек к себе и прошептал:  
— Одной тебя мне мало._

Сульпиция. Хитрая, амбициозная и страстная его жена. С момента их самой первой встречи он понял, что именно она станет его королевой. Чем-то похожая на Дидиму, она пленила его улыбкой и своими лисьими глазами. Чувства к ней — сильные, серьезные и опасные. Это игра, которая приносила удовольствие обоим…

_Но и она однажды принесла маленького черного котенка в клан._

_— Я не могла оставить его этим немецким свиньям, — пожала она плечами. — Ты же не будешь против?_

_Риторический вопрос рассеялся усмешкой в воздухе._

_В тот момент он не мог отказать._

Сестре всегда нужно было разрешение, а жена брала резко и без лишних слов.

Может, за это он так и любит Сульпицию?

***

Они стояли в разных углах просторного кабинета. Кровавые глаза обоих были направлены друг на друга, и появившееся напряжение, казалось, можно было потрогать руками.

— Замолчи.

— Не смей.

В голове пчелами роились мысли, но никто не хотел ими делиться.

Кай скользнул взглядом по груди жены и остановился на декольте. Как всегда, ему так думалось легче.

Дидима погибла внезапно и неизвестно от чьих рук — об этом знали все. Даже он пытался найти следы убийцы на темной земле в то злополучное февральское утро. Раскиданный после брата снег скрыл почти все следы, но и оставшиеся улики были почти бесполезны. Не было запаха, и даже едва обращенный Деметрий не смог ничего обнаружить.

После чего Маркус затих, считалось, навсегда. Долгое время от него не было толку на собраниях и в битвах. Решительные действия Аро тоже работали из рук вон плохо. Шлюхи, девственницы, мужчины, просто молодые парни и даже королевские особы проходили через него, как вода сквозь камень. Устроенная братом богатая библиотека не решила ничего, хотя оказалась полезна для остальных. Навсегда угас большой карий взгляд, и на гладком лице появилось вечное мертвое выражение.

Он не вправе его осуждать. Скорее всего он бы вел себя так же. Поэтому его жена на долгие годы была заточена в башне с железной решеткой. Он не мог позволить…

— Почему ты молчишь? — громкий вопрос супруги рассеял его мысли и заставил короля перевести взгляд на заваленный документами стол. Он встрепенулся. Что она хочет услышать? Он в таком же недоумении, как и остальные. Ему было жаль братьев, ведь появление этой девушки стало эффектным броском боли в сердца обоих.

Он чувствовал потрясение Доры. Видел, как она ошеломленно смотрит в одну точку, как напряглись ее плечи и окаменело лицо.

Он перенес вес с ноги на ногу и сложил руки на груди. А откуда она вообще появилась? Он отлично уловил феноменальную схожесть с Дидимой, хотя это все еще казалось невозможным. Такая специфическая внешность давно угасла среди современных лиц. Долгие годы он был уверен, что не вспомнит это красивое и милое лицо…

Ему надо подумать об этом позже. А сейчас необходимо успокоить жену.

***

За закрытой дверью королева развернулась и оперлась о каменную стену, уткнувшись глазами на пол. Беспорядочные мраморные узоры рябили. Грудь сдавило от саднящего чувства отчаянности. Откуда появилось это чувство, Сульпиция сказать не могла, она просто ощущала его. Возможно, теперь ее жизнь перестанет быть прежней…

Она ненавидела перемены.

Сестра… Как две капли похожая на него…

Конечно же она слышала о погибшей сестре своего мужа, знала ее имя, мужа… Но сегодня… Такое разве бывает?

Женщина стиснула зубы и снова сжала уже помятую ткань дорогого платья. Что-то не то, не так… Она чувствовала ложь супруга всем своим существом — века жизни вместе научили ее схватывать все на лету. До ушей донеслось шарканье ног — в кабинете расхаживал Аро. Что-то он явно от нее скрывает.

Она прикусила губу. Не следовало оставлять его одного наедине с мыслями. Но возвращаться не стоит, может быть он сам ей расскажет о своих чувствах. Хотя…

Внезапно она остановилась. А вдруг… Вдруг?

Боже, боже, боже.

А что, если… это потомок… ее мужа? Может быть, ребенок?

Она напряглась. Вспомнила маленькую полукровку и в мгновение ока сравнила ее с этой внезапной девушкой. Она появилась в замке не в самом лучшем состоянии, но все в ней указывало на смертную натуру… Если она не ошибается…

_Нет, нет, только не это. Он же обещал мне…_


	5. Глава 5

**Несколько недель назад. Монреаль, Канада.**

Алисия лениво гладила собаку и в открытое окно наблюдала за закатом. Было прохладно, на коже появились мурашки, но ложиться спать пока не хотелось.

Это был её первый дом после ухода из родительского. Поначалу все было прекрасно: девушка жила в своё удовольствие, порой навещая отца. Жизнь текла иначе, и ее все устраивало.

Она явно гордилась собой. Работа, учеба в колледже и полная свобода. Во всех смыслах. Наконец-то никто не решает, что ей делать и что носить. Она была вольна, как птица, ровно до момента, когда обнаружила у открытого окна помятую записку с пассивной угрозой. Ночью.

Конечно же она испугалась. В доме — она одна, отношений ни с кем уже не было, двери и окна на ночь всегда закрывались. Тогда ей показалось, что дом взломали и обокрали, но все было на месте.

Не давала покоя только записка со странным содержанием.

Алисия зажмурила глаза и запустила руку в волосы. Все было не так, она это чувствовала.

Успокоительные помогали слабо. Каждую ночь, засыпая, она смотрела в окно и чувствовала, как страх пробирается в душу. Потом появлялась злость, и сон пропадал. Она потеряла покой, часами убивала время в интернете, тщетно пытаясь уснуть. Это уже стало надоедать.

Вот и сейчас Алисия тупо уставилась в темноту, ее ноги свисали с кровати, а руки покоились на груди. Она сидела и грустно размышляла, чем же заняться этой ночью. Все равно ведь уснёт только под утро.

Надо решить, что делать. Действительно ли ей угрожают или это чей-то затянувшийся розыгрыш? Алисия от природы была скептиком, и ей действительно было сложно поверить в реальность этого послания.

_Записка, записка… Где она, черт бы ее побрал…_

Наклонившись и одним щелчком включив ночник, она опустилась на пол и запустила руку под матрас. Алисия сама не понимала, почему приняла решение спрятать этот клочок бумаги. Может быть, просто чтобы не мозолил глаза? Нащупав шершавую бумагу, она потянула ее на себя и вытащила, слегка надорвав уголок.

Девушка развернула ее и посмотрела на уже знакомые строчки:

_В течение недели вы должны покинуть Монреаль и отправиться в Италию, будьте готовы. В ваших интересах быть благоразумной, иначе нам придется пойти на крайние меры. Мы следим за вашей семьей._

_Вольтерра, палаццо деи Приори._

Она даже проверила адрес в интернете, но это не дало ровным счетом ничего. Обычный небольшой итальянский город, куда стекается множество туристов.

 _«У кого-то явно скучная жизнь, раз он усложняет ее другим»_ , — подумала она, вставая с колен.

Видимо, она переработала и слишком сильно устала. Алисия хоть и не чувствовала это физически, зато морально была подавлена.

Но как тогда объяснить происходящее? Или скорее всего она восприняла все слишком серьезно. Взять хотя бы произошедший сегодня случай.

***

Было прохладно, а она чувствовала себя несколько простуженной. Быстрым шагом направляясь в торговый центр развлечься, девушка не обращала внимание на пасмурную погоду. Небо помрачнело, в голове то и дело проносились мысли о Джоне. Их недавняя ссора положила конец и без того недолгим отношениям, но девушку это не особо волновало. Это же была ее инициатива — послать его подальше.

_Он вел себя, как сумасшедший подросток. Наконец-то я поступила правильно._

Она начала мысленно закипать, проматывая киноленту воспоминаний. Никто даже и не был в курсе о них. Хотя, какие «они»… Все кончено, что и к лучшему.

Алисия быстро повернула за угол и едва не сбила с ног мальчика, бежавшего прямо на нее. Охнув и схватив ребенка за руки, она мысленно чертыхнулась. Этот день, как назло, шел по наклонной в самое дно. Напоследок пролепетав ему, чтобы он был внимательнее, она обошла его и продолжила путь.

 _«Надо было сидеть дома, блин»_ , — пронеслось в голове сквозь череду громких звуков машин.

Людей действительно было много. Алисия остановилась у перехода, собираясь перейти на другую сторону улицы, когда бросила взгляд на светловолосого мужчину, стоявшего против движения толпы и смотревшего куда-то ей за спину. По крайней мере, ей так показалось. Она обернулась. Сзади находились люди. Как и везде. Ничего необычного. Мысленно пожав плечами, она сразу переключила внимание на телефон в кармане: ей пришло несколько сообщений подряд от неизвестного номера.

_Черт, когда Джон уже прекратит меня преследовать…_

И снова ее взгляд остановился на странном мужчине. Она присмотрелась и обнаружила, что одет он был достаточно странно для нынешнего времени, но списала это на разные взгляды на моду. В конце концов, мир видел и не такое и выжил.

Переступив с ноги на ногу, Алисия посмотрела выше — на его лицо. Очень светлая кожа в сочетании с пухлыми губами и большими глазами делали этого человеком интересным экземпляром, он, кажется, был похож на актера… Только она не могла вспомнить, на какого именно…

Темные глаза действительно были огромны, а о пепельно-белых волосах вообще стоило бы сочинить балладу.

Она улыбнулась. Он явно поднял ей настроение. Стало как-то легче.

Вдруг кто-то толкнул ее в бок, и девушка споткнулась. Толпа людей спешила перейти дорогу, сметая всех на своём пути. Мешкать не стоило.

Резко поднялся ветер. Она отошла дальше в сторону и застегнула куртку до самой шеи. Развернулась и посмотрела вперед: этот странный человек уже почти перешел улицу и быстрым шагом направлялся в ее сторону. И даже к ней. От испуга сердце сделало крутое сальто.

_Что? В смысле? Что ему нужно?_

Алисия подорвалась с места и бросилась бежать в другую сторону улицы.

Или ей показалось?

Она притормозила, обернулась и замерла, ища глазами этого странного типа, но его уже не было. За ней никто не гнался. Показалось.

_Ничего себе._

_«Видимо я слишком сильно устала…»_ — Алисия поникла и опустила плечи. Может, стоило взять пару недель выходных?

_Как же все это странно…_

***

Алисия едва не засмеялась над своими мыслями. Все было на пределе.

Черт.

Спать уже не хотелось, щенок жался к ее ноге, тыча мокрым носом в стопу. Алисия почувствовала легкую панику.

Она повернулась, чтобы закрыть окно и на пару секунд зависла: в свете фонарей выделялся темный силуэт у самой обочины дороги. Явно мужской.

Алисия решила не искушать судьбу и парой резких движений закрыла окно и задернула шторы. Все закончилось. Сегодня она не уснет. Слишком уж много событий произошло за столь короткое время.

Алисия с силой сглотнула рвотный комок в горле. В животе заболело. Копчик обожгло холодом, и по телу пробежались мурашки. Тишина звенела у нее в ушах, словно гул поезда.

На языке вертелись сплошь одни ругательства, и от страха она уже хотела пустить их в ход. Одетый в черный плащ он стоял, убрав руки в карманы и смотря прямо на нее.

Что происходит? Развод? Кто этот гений ужасов?

Может, это кто-то из ее знакомых? Джон решил напугать? Или родители?

 _«Черт! Отец! Надо позвонить!»_ — спохватилась девушка и кинулась к небольшой сумочке. Порывшись в ней и достав телефон со спутанными наушниками и запасными ключами, она лихорадочно пыталась быстро его разблокировать, но ладони вспотели и устройство не сразу распознало отпечаток пальца. Дрожа от страха, она украдкой еще раз выглянула в окно, но никого уже не увидела.

Она расслабленно выдохнула. Стало немного легче.

_Значит, это чья-то шутка. Завтра я найду этого умника, и он у меня получит._

Алисия отложила телефон в сторону — на подоконник. Нет нужды беспокоить отца, он, скорее всего, спит.

Залаяла собака.

— Тихо, Тибо, замолчи… — девушка не успела договорить.

Все произошло слишком быстро, и она даже не успела понять, что в ее дом проникли. Как собака не почуяла угрозу раньше?..

Она медленно моргнула, и глаза наполнились темнотой. Голова закружилась, и тело потеряло опору. С хрипом девушка шумно упала без чувств на пол.

Мужчина опустил кулак и спокойно посмотрел на распластавшееся тело девушки.

— Сладких снов, дорогая, — грубый голос растаял в темноте.

Поморщившись от звонкого лая собаки, он решил устранить и эту проблему. Собака лишь тихо визгнула, когда ее бросили в стену, и замолчала.

***

Первое, что она почувствовала — вязкое ощущение боли где-то на затылке. Алисия поморщилась и повернулась на бок. Влажная спина покрылась мурашками, заставляя дернуться от холода. Все равно вставать не хотелось. Она было снова проваливалась в сон, как почувствовала легкий ветерок у виска, словно кто-то на него слегка подул. Потом ощутила на коже касание холодной руки. На плече.

Она рассталась с парнем несколько месяцев назад и сразу поняла, что не так. К тому же рука была слишком холодной.

Не решаясь повести плечом, девушка торопливо вспоминала события прошлой ночи. Она не могла сейчас быть с кем-то, она бы это помнила…

_О, черт…_

И что ей делать?

Решение пришло быстро. Она перевернулась на спину и потянулась. Касание исчезло. Кто-то шаркнул ногой.

Сердце произвело кульби́т. Алисия опустила руку на кровать и замерла: вместо привычной хлопковой простыни, она ощутила что-то тонкое и колющееся, словно внутри была скомканная вата вперемешку с высохшей травой.

_О, боже, что это? Где я?_

_Так… Не паниковать… Может, это просто сон…_

Она вздохнула. Вздохнула слишком глубоко и поняла, что поздно. Пора открыть глаза.

Она сфокусировала взгляд и посмотрела. Никого не было. Девушка осмотрелась по сторонам и обомлела.

Это была не ее спальня. И не ее дом. И вообще, она не знала это место.

Алисия не могла и не хотела поддаваться панике.

Девушка не мигая обвела место нахождения ошеломленным взглядом. Комната, если это место можно назвать таковой, выглядела… достаточно бедно. Мебели, кроме кровати на которой она лежала, не было вовсе, пол был явно из старых досок и пришел в негодность, а современных источников света при быстром рассмотрении она не обнаружила, но недалеко от кровати стоял канделябр с огарками свечей. На полу она рассмотрела застывший воск.

Чертовщина…

Она быстро поднялась на ноги, не желая больше лежать в этой постели.

_Я надеюсь, в ней нет ничего живого…_

Услышав шорох сзади, она напряглась.

Обернулась.

У стены стоял человек. Мужчина. Как она его раньше не заметила? Или он пришёл только сейчас? Тогда почему так бесшумно?

Его она точно не знала. Хмурое лицо, глаза с прищуром… Он одним своим видом наводил на нее страх. Или пытался это сделать. Алисия всегда обращала внимание на лицо человека. Психологически она была так устроена: если ей нравилось лицо человека и оно располагало к себе, девушка проникалась доверием к нему. Это было странно, но ее это устраивало.

Но этот человек располагал лишь к тому, чтобы закрыть за ним дверь с другой стороны. Хоть он и был красив, даже очень красив… Кажется, ему надо бы сниматься в кино или журнале…

Она моргнула. Что делать теперь?

Она неизвестно где. Неизвестно, кто стоит рядом. И что дальше?

_Надо сказать, чтобы отпустил? Или не стоит его злить? Или…_

Вместо вопроса из неё вырвалось что-то нечленораздельное. Она не знала, что спросить. Незнакомец усмехнулась, Алисия нахмурилась.

_Отлично. Я в тупике._

— Кто вы? — почти прошептала девушка и потопталась на месте, мельком посмотрев под ноги, под которыми была земля. Ей стало от этого не по себе.

Он предсказуемо промолчал.

_Что ему надо? Выкуп? Мои родители не настолько богаты, чтобы отдавать сотни тысяч… Убийство? Сразу нет, иначе я сейчас не размышляла бы над этим…_

Незнакомец снова громко шаркнул ногой, и она сбилась с мысли. Он сдвинулся с места и сделал шаг к ней.

Алисия шагнула ровно настолько же назад. К противоположной кирпичной стене комнаты.

— Ты помнишь меня и то, что было вчера, или голова все еще болит?

Ого… Вот это голос… Точно шёлк.

Что за черт?

_Вчера?.. Что же было вчера?_

Она нахмурила лоб.

Что она должна помнить? Она никого не приглашала домой, такие парни не в ее вкусе. Или он ее напоил?

В голове было пусто. Почему так болит?

Девушка нахмурила лоб, пытаясь вспомнить события вчерашнего дня. Она хорошо помнила, как вышла из комнаты. Два раза. И да, было темно.

Потом смотрела в окно… Мужчина в плаще у дороги.

Потом ничего.

Кто эти люди вообще? Сколько их всего? Трое? Четверо? Или больше?

Она посмотрела на него внимательнее. Мужчина был расслаблен и доволен собой. В этой ситуации она могла посочувствовать себе и позавидовать ему. Больше некому это сделать.

У неё, конечно, нет телефона и связаться ни с кем не получится. Разве что обманом выпросить разрешение сделать звонок с телефона этого улыбающегося нахала.

И что теперь мне делать? Чего он хочет?

На маньяка он похож не был. Хотя… никто не похож.

А, он же задала вопрос. Какой? Самочувствие? Издевается… Она же почти ничего не помнит из вчерашнего вечера. Скорее всего, ее ударили по голове. У неё была хорошая память, она не могла забыть что-то важное.

— Кто вы? — она прижала руки к себе и попыталась спрятаться в широком худи бывшего парня. Такая одежда была для неё, пожалуй, чересчур большой, но девушке было комфортно.

— Поговорим, Алисия? — наконец-то мужчина сошел со своего места, словно с пьедестала, подошел к единственному, на что можно было сесть в этой комнате, — кровати; и сел на ее край.

_Откуда. Он. Знает. Мое. Имя._

Тело едва не захлебнулось паникой. Показалось, что дернулся глаз и зачесалась бровь. Алисия едва не потеряла равновесие. Он произнёс ее имя. Что ещё они знают?

Вероятнее всего, всё.

Она посмотрела на него внимательнее. Он был одет во все чёрное: кожаная куртка, футболка без надписей, джинсы и кеды.

_Замечательно. Меня похитил гот._

И как теперь задавать вопросы? Главное, какие вопросы можно задавать?

Одна за другой мысли роились в ее голове, отдавая слабой болью где-то около правого виска. Она стиснула зубы и мысленно ударила мужчину по щеке. Сейчас стоило сидеть тихо, пока он точно не скажет о цели ее похищения.

И она забыла его вопрос. Или просьбу. Или что он там сказал своим улыбающимся ртом.

Едва она набрала воздуха озвучить вопрос, ее перебили:  
— Может что-то болит? — его неуместно радостный вид раздражал. — Тебе не стоит бояться меня. Нам просто надо, чтобы бы ты кое-что для нас сделала.

Кое-что? Мы? Боже.

Появилось дикое желание провалиться под землю.

Надо спросить…

— Почему вы меня украли? Зачем я вам? — Алисия попыталась не показать, как у нее задрожали руки.

Она напряглась и задумалась. Голову посетило воспоминание о записке.

После обнаружения чертовой бумажки прошло всего несколько дней, но ее уже похитили. Это серьезно.

Ей было страшно.

Неизвестный похититель поднялся с кровати и провел руками по своей груди.

Алисия напряглась сильнее и сделала еще шаг назад.

— Не будь к нам строга, — эти слова девушка быстро пропустила мимо ушей, смотря на подходящего к ней мужчину и ожидая дельного ответа. — Ты здесь не для развлечения, дорогая.

_Не надо ко мне подходить!_

Она едва не выкрикнула это.

Потом взяла себя в руки. Не стоит так себя вести, это может спровоцировать его…

На что? На убийство? Точно.

Она должна себя защитить.

Сейчас Алисия лихорадочно вспоминала, что у нее есть острое. Из украшений сразу пришел в голову кулон. Нет, не подойдет, он круглой формы.

Больше не было ничего. Разве только ногти, но и они мало чем помогут…

И снова ей захотелось исчезнуть.

Она не знала даже который сейчас час, но чувствовала, что время затянулось.

Надо успокоиться. Принять обычное выражение лица. И не трястись!

— Чего же вы хотите? — она постаралась задать вопрос ровным голосом, и вроде бы у нее это получилось.

Он стоял совсем рядом с ней. Девушка с тревогой вжалась в холодную стену.

— Ты скоро все узнаешь, дорогая моя… — тонкий указательный палец коснулся низа ее подбородка.

Ее словно прошибло током, когда он коснулся ладонью ее горячей кожи, которая моментально покрылась мурашками и заставила Алисию резко дернуться. Его руки были слишком холодными.

— Что вы делаете? — голос девушки охрип, а рука мужчины скользнула по её шее и остановилась в области ключицы. — Остановитесь. Пожалуйста…

Стало противно до дрожи в теле.

«Пусть уберет руки, пусть уберет…» — она зажмурилась.

Она перестала чувствовать его прикосновение, и кожу снова окатило теплом, потом открыла глаза и посмотрела в его: они были темные, и двигались, осматривая ее. Это заставило девушку еще больше натянуть рукава большого свитшота на кисти рук.

Одежды ее бывшего парня. Она сжала кулаки. Может быть…

_Нет, не может быть._

В голове все смешалось.

— Ты прочла записку?

Несколько дней в ее голове была лишь одна мысль: кто мог подбросить эту записку? Ответ был почти очевиден еще в самом начале, но она хотела услышать подтверждение. Теперь она поняла это.

— Я читала записку. Я… не могу туда поехать…

Она отвела взгляд в сторону. Алисия едва не проговорилась о семье.

_Идиотка!_

— Да? И почему же? — вопрос был озвучен достаточно нежно, от чего девушка сжала кулаки.

Она промолчала. Ей нечего было сказать. Это может только навредить ей самой и близким ей людям.

— Ты хочешь поехать, — это было сказано уже грубым громким голосом. — Ты очень хочешь навестить старых друзей.

Он отрезал.

Сквозь панику в голове ей пришла мысль. Она же была в Италии…

Что за…

Они специально!

От страха закололо где-то в груди.

Что теперь делать…

Она сжала губы. Сейчас не стоит решать, чего она хочет или нет, но сказать об этом… не посмеет. Ей было слишком страшно.

Не место и не время рассуждать об обстановке. Сейчас надо уносить ноги от этого сумасшедшего, который принёс ее сюда для того, чтобы отправить ее в Италию… Надо валить отсюда.

— В Италию к друзьям? — она облизнула пересохшие губы и посмотрела на него. Его глаза сузились. Ей стало не по себе.

— Ты уже была в Италии, верно? — он посмотрел на нее и сложил руки на груди. — Мы все сделаем, как надо.

Мы? Что сделаем?

Они знают о ней все. Все.

***

Записка. Всё изменилось после записки.

На ее щеки упали несколько капель воды и покатились вниз, намочив воротник куртки. Она отвлеклась. Начинался дождь. Надо торопиться.


	6. Глава 5

Маркус, не отрываясь, смотрел, как обнаженные участки ее тела покрываются мурашками. Разместившись полулёжа в большом кресле, девушка мирно спала. Поза её была расслабленной, а голова слегка запрокинута назад. И он невольно залюбовался этой картиной.

Его душа пела. Он нашел ее. Точнее, она сама к нему пришла.

Он чувствовал себя пастухом, который спустя много лет нашел потерянное стадо. Даже прожив столько веков и имея за плечами немало накопленных знаний, древний вампир не мог в точности описать свои эмоции. Их было много, так много, что он тонул в них, задыхался от обилия сладких воспоминаний, грез и желаний. Они переполняли его нутро, и мужчина чувствовал в груди невообразимую легкость, такую, какой не испытывал за всю свою Вечность. Эта легкость была такой внезапно неожиданной, но и одновременно с тем такой желанной.

Девушка в его кресле тихо охнула и попыталась повернуться на бок. Он остолбенел и дернулся. От смены позы оголилась упругая грудь, и сосок теперь нагло выпирал из-под махрового полотенца.

Маркус сглотнул выступивший яд и невольно коснулся рукой лба. Через секунду он резко провел рукой по волосам и сжал их на затылке, пытаясь сосредоточиться хотя бы на чем-то одном: мысли в его голове летали с космической скоростью.

_Она сводит меня с ума, боже…_

Надо срочно что-то сделать. И он отвел взгляд в сторону. Но занавешенное окно сейчас показалось ему невообразимо скучным, и он снова вернул взор к девушке.

Кто-то стучался. Вампир наморщил лоб и напрягся — он не сразу понял, откуда идет звук. Надо открыть дверь, наверное. Однако он не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме как о ней, уютно лежавшей в кресле… слишком близко… Почти рядом… Достаточно сделать шаг и протянуть руку…

Комнату снова оглушил резкий стук. Он не шелохнулся.

_Да, надо открыть дверь._

Он не хотел отрывать взгляд от нее, но этот нудный звук раздражал его всё сильнее и сильнее. Мужчина поднялся и с вампирской скоростью вмиг оказался у двери. Последовал еще один наглый стук. Его губы сложились в тонкую линию. Сильным движением руки он открыл дверь и тут же обомлел: со слабой усмешкой на губах на него смотрел молодой, совсем юный вампир. Мужчина не знал его. Скорее всего, это один из новообращенных.

Сложив руки за спиной, парень громко отчеканил:  
— Господин Аро ожидает вас.

Аро? Что ему надо?

Ответ был предельно ясен — она.

Он кивнул стражнику и закрыл дверь, погружаясь в раздумья. Надо пойти. Маркус снова посмотрел на девушку. Он так и не узнал ее имени. А коль так, то имя, значит, у нее уже есть.

Дидима.

Челюсть тотчас дрогнула от томления произнести вслух давно забытое имя…

Во сне девушка поежилась и поджала ноги в попытке согреться. Вампир поднял бровь в немом вопросе.

_Ей что-то надо?_

Маркус совсем не помнил человеческую жизнь. И сейчас откровенно не мог даже приблизительно понять, что может понадобиться человеку. Надо позвать секретаря. Она точно все объяснит.

***

_Все повторяется._

Маркус уже не рядом.

_Все повторяется._

Она чертовски сильно похожа на его сестру.

_Все повторяется._

Он одинок. Одинок в своем преступлении! И пусть ему на это и плевать, что терять — всё равно было.

_Все повторяется._

Кажется, он снова об этом подумал. Глава клана не мог держать себя в руках после случившегося, равно как и выдать истинные намерения собрату. Ему хотелать кричать в голос. Только он уладил проблему с полукровкой — американская девчонка со столетним идиотом сделали полувампира и привели кучу свидетелей, тем нарушив его планы, — и успокоился, как появилась точная копия его давно канувшей в воды Стикса сестры. Вампир горько усмехнулся и посмотрел на дверь. Он ждал Маркуса с некоторым страхом в груди. Что он мог ему сказать?

На черном небе сияла полная луна. Окно было открыто, и большую комнату заполнял свежий ветер. Аро снова погрузился в липкие мысли. Убить? Принести в жертву? Подкинуть на ближайшую ферму? О, что же такого сделать, чтобы Маркус остановился. Чтобы не страдал от новой боли, которую может принести встреча с этой девчонкой.

Не Дидима! Самозванка!

Маркус не поймёт его сейчас. Его боль огромна. Он так легко принял ее к себе и теперь не отступит ни на шаг. У Аро нет ни одного туза. Он не может так поступить с братом ещё раз. По крайней мере, пока что. Надо ждать, и ждать столько, пока Маркус не насытится ее телом, кровью и любовью. Самообман будет недолгим, Маркус умён и хитер не меньше его.

Три коротких стука в дверь прервали его мысли. Он почувствовал запах жены. Она решила быть тактичной?

— Войди.

Тихий скрип двери, и в комнату повеял сладкий аромат. Сульпиция оказалась рядом быстрее, чем он его уловил.

— Аро, это важно.

Ее голос был взволнованным, и вампир напрягся — его жена ничего не делала просто так.

— Рядом с замком видели Владимира.

Он обомлел и вперился взглядом в стеллаж книг напротив себя.

Не может быть.

_Чертов румын… как он смеет._

Раздался хруст дерева. Его руки с силой сжали подлокотники. Аро едва не взвыл. Появилось ощущение, словно само провидение хочет окружить его одними проблемами.

— Кай знает?

— Пока нет, — супруга взяла его за руку и прижала ее к своей груди, к месту, где давно не билось сердце. — Мы не можем сейчас биться, Маркус не пойдет… — она опустилась на колени рядом с ним — такая покорная и прекрасная…

— Скажи Каю, он должен знать. Он должен его убить, — вампир одним движением перехватил ее пальцы и потянул их к себе, наблюдая, как зрачки его жены испуганно расширяются. — Не стоит бояться, ты ничего не увидишь, дорогая.

— Ты меня звал? — негромкий голос прервал молчаливый диалог между супругами.

Аро мысленно проклял самого себя за неосторожность: он не обратил внимание на звук шагов брата. Сульпиция смотрела на него со смесью страха и недоверия. Он погрузился в ее мысли и обомлел: она связала последние два события воедино…

Маркус тактично шаркнул ногой. Аро разомкнул их с супругой руки и посмотрел в её мутно-гранатовые глаза.

— Иди, жена моя, — он отпустил ее руку и перевел взор на Маркуса. Сульпиция ушла почти сразу, напоследок бросив нервный взгляд на мужа.

Он проводил ее взглядом, после чего воззрился на собрата. Маркус медленно кивнул, безмолвно повторяя вопрос.

А, самозванка…

— Что ты будешь делать… с ней? — Аро помедлил, следя за реакцией Маркуса. Узнал ли он ее имя?

— Она останется здесь, со мной.

Владыка и не ожидал иного ответа. Мысли, что вложила в его голову супруга, начали буравить. Может быть, она и права, Кай разберется с этой проблемой. Но неужели Маркус думает, что она попала сюда случайно? Вдобавок с абсолютно пустой головой. В чем он не преминул убедиться. Никто и не обратил внимания, когда Аро коснулся ее руки. Как итог: даже пустыня по сравнению с ней выглядела более живой. Кажется, Маркус замешкался. Аро все может сделать, как надо, но тогда потеряет Маркуса. Однажды он уже сделал выбор, зачем же уничтожать и второй вариант? Или все же…

Аро впервые за долгое время посмотрел на соправителя прямым внимательным взглядом. Эта девчонка действительно дала тому надежду — его лицо казалось более расслабленным, чем обычно, и даже поза была иной.

Нет.

Аро чувствовал, что в груди Маркуса агония исполняет огненный танец. И не знал, какое решение будет правильным: только погасить это пламя или полностью уничтожить.

***

Хлопнула дверь, и Алисия проснулась. Первое, что она почувствовала — то как голова и тело слегка… болели. Ноги и живот ныли, точно она пробежала несколько километров. Девушка потянулась и почувствовала холод. Осмотрелась, и ее сон тут же полностью пропал.

_Что это такое?_

Прежде всего она ощутила, что в чем-то утопает. Пару поворотов головы хватило, чтобы понять, что это огромное мягкое кресло. На самой ней было только небольшое полотенце, которое едва прикрывало ягодицы. Девушке стало неловко.

Она была одна.

Комната была поистине огромная, хотя и исполнена вся в темных тонах. Натянув полотенце повыше, Алисия подняла голову вверх и обомлела — над ней был высокий, весь в лепнине и росписях потолок. Она едва не ругнулась. Вот это да. Что она делает в таком месте?

Однако ее тревожило и другое — отсутствие какой-либо одежды. Она не помнила, куда ее дела, да и как оказалась здесь — тоже. И все же что это за место?

_Так, где мне найти хотя бы что-то…_

Не может же она пойти прямо вот так! Девушка с опаской опустила ноги на ковер и обнаружила на нем небольшой слой пыли. Ступни моментально погрузились в вязкую пучину. Она посмотрела на стоящую напротив нее кровать и прищурилась. Света было мало, поэтому она так ничего и не разглядела.

В комнате, ко всему прочему, было сыро и некомфортно. Она выглядела нежилой.

В Алисии словно сработала часовая бомба.

_Надо валить._

Девушка спрыгнула с кресла на пол и едва не поскользнулась на старом ковре. Ногу обожгло. Алисия шикнула и поспешила плотнее обернуть вокруг себя полотенце.

_Так… А куда идти?_

Она окончательно растерялась и поникла.

Почти рядом стоял стол с кучей наваленных на него книг. Она посмотрела назад и увидела столько же и на полу. Будучи в подростковом возрасте страстным книголюбом и испытывая эту страсть по сей день, Алисия замешкалась на пару секунд. И тут же взглядом уловила тень, промелькнувшую почти рядом. Она резко выдохнула от испуга и заторопилась.

Но не успела. Стоило ей потянуться к дверной ручке, как тень материализовалась в мужчину, преграждая ей к ней путь. Алисия вскрикнула и отступила. Ей показалось, или его глаза сверкнули? Или это ее воображение? Ой, черт…

_Так, что делать, что делать…_

Она машинально поправила полотенце и шагнула назад. Нога неприятно заскользила по пыли, и девушка едва удержала тело в вертикальном положении. Её горло онемело, но это её особо не тронуло — от растерянности она всё равно не могла произнести ни слова.

***

Маркус спокойно смотрел на оскал Аро. Владыка всегда имел привычку подозревать окружающих, и даже сам Маркус уже сумел привыкнуть к этой стороне его характера. Но сейчас он не позволит тому вмешать эту… девушку… в свои кровавые игры. Хотя бы раз пусть он оставит кого-то в покое!

— Ты необоснованно считаешь ее угрозой. Она беспомощна и…

— …и беззащитна. Знаю, Маркус. Где она сейчас? — саркастически перебив его, вопросил Аро.

Маркус опешил.

_Сейчас? Сейчас она спит… Что могло случиться с нею…_

В комнате повисла тишина. Владыка внезапно остался один. Единственное, что указывало на недавнее пребывание здесь Маркуса — след его обуви на мягком ковре.

***

Сердце в груди билось так же быстро, как у кролика. Не было ни одной связной мысли, и Алисия закричала.

Тут же открылась дверь. И девушка ничего не успела сообразить, как мужчина, преграждающий ей путь, пропал. Она в панике осмотрелась по сторонам и на большой кровати с балдахином заметила какие-то расплывчатые движения. Там явно кто-то был — балдахин колыхался. Однако движения были настолько быстрыми и размытыми, что Алисия ни в чём не была уверена. Она попятилась назад, к двери. Здесь точно происходит какая-то чертовщина, и она не собиралась ни на миг тут оставаться.

Тут Алисия услышала едкий звук, словно раскололась ваза, и уже собиралась ретироваться, когда дверной проём заслонила большая тень. Девушка вздрогнула и спиной упёрлась во что-то холодное. Оно стояло к ней практически вплотную. Не успела она отскочить, как ее резко подхватили и развернули. Изо рта вырвалось ругательство — Алисия узнала этого человека. Он был с ней в ванной. Что вообще здесь происходит?

Вырываясь из его рук, она обернулась и, краем глаза глянув в сторону кровати, тотчас потеряла дар речи. Второй незнакомец, который неизвестно как пробрался в комнату, что-то стаскивал с кровати. В темноте можно было разглядеть лишь его спину. И тут непонятно откуда взявшееся тело мёртвого юноши упало на пол, подняв слой ковровой пыли. Тело было без головы… и будто обескровлено.

Как? Черт возьми! Как? Она же ничего… Алисия медленно повернулась и обомлела. Свет из коридора отразил темный взгляд мужчины. Ее пробил холодный пот. Кажется, она разглядела красный цвет.

Красные… Его глаза красные! Сопротивляясь ему, она напряглась еще больше, и ее наконец-то поставили на ноги. Несколько коротких шагов хватило для того, чтобы добраться до кресла. Садиться она не собиралась. Сердце проделало пару акробатических кульбитов и потом больно закололо. Она сморщила лоб от непривычки. А может, это линзы?

Алисия давно обратила внимание на странное убранство этой комнаты, похожее на старину, и сейчас у нее в голове была лишь одна мысль:  
 _«Где здесь подсвечник? Он должен быть. В этом проклятом месте с людьми с красными глазами…»_

Хотя разве это поможет ей против нескольких… этих… существ? Да кем бы они ни были! Хоть маскарадными идиотами!

Она действительно не верила, что такое возможно. Эта странная комната с кучей пыли, мрачное убранство, тело без головы, в конце концов…

Она снова мельком глянула в сторону кровати. Вместо рваной мягкой плоти, она отчетливо разглядела сверкающие осколки. От удивления у нее открылся рот.

Это точно не маскарад.

_Может, спросить сейчас? Не стоит…_

— Кто вы? — она вымолвила это дрожащим голосом, утонувшим в тишине комнаты.

_Дура, дура, дура!_

У нее началась истерика. По щекам текли слёзы, а грудь прерывисто поднималась в такт такому же прерывистому дыханию. Было не просто страшно, а невообразимо страшно. Кажется, такого ужаса она ещё никогда не испытывала. Уши заложило, а глаза стало щипать от нового потока слёз. Девушка почувствовала себя настолько отвратительно, что не могла больше выдерживать взгляд мужчины. Страх, потеря памяти, это странное место и люди… Вдобавок ей ещё постоянно необходимо поддерживать это чёртово полотенце!

Казалось, душу рвало на части. Она не понимала, почему. И ещё её смутили появившиеся в голове странные образы теней… Это ей что-то напомнило… Это… Что-то, чего она не помнила.

Она потеряла память, поэтому не помнит ничего, кроме как этого мужчину. И он такой не один… О, боже… Их здесь много…

Ее точно убьют… Она до последних сил держала себя в руках, чтобы окончательно не разреветься во весь голос.

Внезапно ее осенило. А кто она такая? Кто, собственно, она сама? Может быть, она одна из этих? Девушка прекратила рыдать и посмотрела на мужчину, стоящего у кровати. Его строгое лицо исказила непонятная гримаса. То ли недоумение, то ли оскал…

Она продолжала всхлипывать, со страхом озираясь по сторонам.

_Самое время уточнить, кто я такая._

Но не успела она даже моргнуть, как в комнате появился ещё один гость, с невероятно черными волосами. Это первое, что бросилось ей в глаза. Медленно он вошел и осмотрелся. После чего посмотрел на нее, тем заставив девушку покраснеть.

— Дайте ей одежду.

Она прислушалась к его голосу. Что-то в нем было таким знакомым, таким… Она точно слышала его голос раньше. Девушка шмыгнула носом и уставилась на мужчину у двери. Кажется, их голоса были похожи… Или нет?

Стоп. Одежду?

Прошла минута. Все это время черноволосый мужчина смотрел на нее, не отрывая глаз, из-за чего она ощутила себя подопытным кроликом. Вскоре он сдвинулся с места и встал рядом с ней.

Она резво отстранилась и запротестовала:  
— Нет.

Мозг лихорадочно соображал. Может быть, она их знает? Она же ничего не помнит, а вдруг? И она решилась.

— Я вас знаю? Я ничего не помню о себе. Помогите мне. Пожалуйста, — голос задрожал, и девушка почувствовала, что вот-вот заплачет.

Между тем в комнате повисла напряженная тишина. Алисия опять поправила полотенце и опустила голову. Она устала. До ее лица мягко дотронулись холодные руки. Появилось ощущение, словно ее касается статуя. Она промолчала. Из глаз не прекращающим градом снова лились слезы, и остановить их она не могла. Страх еще бурлил в ней, она зажмурилась.

Вскоре, когда лица коснулась какая-то ткань, она открыла глаза и поняла, что это пиджак. Черный пиджак мужчины. Что это значит? Он… Он что, обнимает ее? Девушка опустила голову и лишь смотрела, как ее слёзы каплями падают на его ладони. Сквозь пелену слез она обратила внимание, что они отскакивают от его кожи, сложно от чего-то твердого. Алисия зажмурилась и засопела. Она слишком сильно запуталась в самой себе. Куда ей что-то понимать. Она лишь сжала кулаки, сминая мягкую ткань.

_Может быть, у меня получиться выжить._

Краем глаза Алисия заметила уже знакомого ей ранее мужчину, стоявшего теперь ближе к ним. Его взгляд был прямым и… странным. Ее передернуло, но она не опустила глаза вниз. Все же, кто они?

Его глаза недобро сверкнули. Все случилось в мгновение ока. Находящиеся в комнате расступились, и девушка лишилась объятий мужчины в пиджаке. От неожиданности она обомлела, когда другой за одно мгновение быстро оказался рядом с ней. Он был высоким, очень высоким. Она даже запрокинула голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Теперь уже чёрные, словно два уголька, они пугали.

До стены оставался всего один маленький шаг, и девушка сделала его, пытаясь хоть немного отстраниться от этого пугающего ее мужчины. Она испытывала странное чувство дежавю. О да, ей было не просто страшно, а невероятно страшно, но было ощущение, словно она их видела раньше. А ведь совсем недавно казалось, что страшнее уже не будет. Видимо, этого и хотел этот мужчина. Она с содроганием ожидала их дальнейших действий, после которых, как она полагала, ей точно не выжить.

Это их личный секрет, который они хранят всю свою жизнь.

Она посмотрела на него. Его продолговатое лицо было напряженно: губы, сжатые в одну полоску, выглядели строго, а глаза… Чёрные, словно два пути в бездну. Девушка звучно сглотнула, чем вызвала лишь ухмылку на лице мужчины.

_Боже, помоги мне… выбраться отсюда живой…_

Она съежилась, когда длинная мужская рука цепко схватила ее ладонь и грубо дернула на себя, заставляя болезненно вдохнуть воздух.

— Отпу-с-тите меня! — Алисию перекосило от страха, и к своему стыду она почувствовала тошноту. Склизкую противную тошноту, образовавшуюся в глубине её живота. Она не переживет такого позора.

Следующие действия Маркуса заставили ее точно увериться в том, что он как минимум сумасшедший. Он притянул ее руку к своим губам и коснулся ими тонкой кожи. Алисию прошиб пот, и по телу прошлись мурашки. Девушка закрыла глаза и все померкло. Мужчина провёл холодным языком по ее горячей коже, крепко держа дрожащее запястье. В следующий миг она почувствовала зубы. Твёрдые зубы, которые безжалостно сомкнулись на ее коже. Она хрипло закричала, ударив его ногой под дых и отдергивая руку. Тело не сразу подало сигнал о боли в ноге, и Алисия пару секунд озадаченно ощущала некую странность — его тело было словно сделано из камня. Тогда почему она ничего не…

Подогнув под себя ногу, она тихо заскулила от боли. Теперь болела не только рука. Кажется, будет ушиб…

_Если выживу._

Алисия не могла понять, что происходит с ее сознанием. Ее голова гудела, словно улей, набитый пчелами, глаза были неестественно широко открыты, губ она почти не чувствовала. Как и боли. Залитое собственной кровью запястье она поднесла к глазам, словно не веря в происходящее. Не может быть. Невозможно. Это сон. Нет, это не было сном. Это был кошмар наяву. Капли медленно стекали по руке. Она опустила голову и смотрела, как они падали на пыльный ковёр, покрывавший внушительную часть пола комнаты.

Слёзы и кровь.

Кровь! До Алисии так и не дошло значение этого поступка. Он явно хотел что-то этим показать. Прокусив ее руку и… возможно… Она моргнула несколько раз и посмотрела на стоящего напротив мужчину. Не нужно было обладать чем-то еще, кроме глаз, чтобы увидеть кровь на его губах. Свою собственную кровь на губах этого вампира. Казалось, хуже быть не может. Маркус облизнул губы, и Алисию словно прошибло током. Он пил ее кровь! Он…

Она отпрянула и столкнулась с креслом. Девушка попыталась оттолкнуть его в сторону и, прижав к себе руку с уже засохшей кровью, повернула в сторону двери лишь с одной целью — бежать отсюда со всех ног. Она все поняла. Даже больше, чем необходимо.

Труп, кровь, боль… Все смешалось в ее голове.

Либо он был вампиром, либо сектантом. Кто еще будет делать подобное?

***

Невообразимо горячая кровь девушки обожгла его горло и породила в теле дрожь. Не отрываясь от надкушенного запястья, Маркус сделал ещё несколько глотков, как от его губ был резко отдернут источник. Он поднял глаза и посмотрел на обескураженное лицо девушки. Его бесовская вампирская природа практически восторжествовала от этой малой толики невинной крови, что сейчас теплом разливалась по его телу.

Испуганная девочка была для него отличной жертвой, и Маркус в какой-то миг даже наплевал на то, что внешне она воплощает собой его погибшую жену. Ему хотелось вгрызться в эту податливую плоть и в полной мере насытиться кровью. Глаза заволокло кровавым туманом жажды и желания. Но этот синий взгляд, с таким испугом взирающий на него, как ни странно отрезвил. Однако не успел он сделать и шага к ней, как девчонка попыталась отодвинуть руками большое кресло в сторону. Ее движения были резкими и быстрыми — она явно хотела уйти.

Маркус повернул голову и посмотрел на Аро, что стоял, сцепив руки в замок. Жалел ли он ее? А его? Лицо владыки было настолько каменным, что Маркус усомнился. А важна ли Аро сама девушка, как две капли воды похожая на его сестру?

Сомнения его исчезли, когда Аро порывисто шагнул к ней и пресек ее попытку выйти из комнаты. Он что-то прошептал ей в ухо и крепко сжал трясущиеся плечи. И Маркус с ужасом обнаружил, как его захлестывает несвойственная ему собственническая волна. Такого никогда не было.

Это было… непривычно больно. Его грудь словно пронзили копьем. Он практически задохнулся от этой боли. Ревность? Смотреть, как кто-то другой обнимает ее…

Маркус хотел подойти к ним, как снова громкие рыдания, уткнувшейся в пиджак Аро девушки, донеслись до его ушей. Это было… омерзительно. Омерзительно от того, что она так позорно рыдает в чужой пиджак.

Она его!

Его!

Он стиснул зубы и всё-таки подошёл. Протянул руку и слегка сжал тонкое, укушенное им запястье. Приятный жар девичьей кожи опалил ледяную ладонь, создавая своеобразное трение. Девушка затихла. Маркус затаил дыхание.

Секунда. Две. Она звучно шмыгнула носом и вновь затихла. Ее рука расслабилась и безвольно повисла на его руке. Первым не выдержал Аро. Он мягко попытался ее отстранить, однако та точно намертво вцепилась в него свободной рукой.

_Дидима?_

Внутри Маркуса начала назревать буря, и Аро это несомненно понял и все же сумел отстранить от себя девушку. Она покачала головой, словно отвечая на какой-то немой вопрос, а из ее глаз нескончаемым потоком лились слезы, от которых у Маркуса почему-то свело горло.

Что, чёрт подери, Аро ей сказал, что она сейчас вовсю заливается слезами?

Маркусу хотелось удавить его. Чтобы он не раскрывал рта. Никогда. И не доводил до слез эту девушку. Их глаза встретились, и Аро сделал несколько шагов назад.

Бархатный голос брата молвил:  
— Надо оставить ее одну.

Но нет. Он не хотел сейчас уходить от нее. Все его существо требовало ее общества, пусть и такого. Молчаливого, влажного от слез, но тем не менее такого… родного. Как бы странно это не звучало. Родного?

О, боги, да!

Маркус услышал, как Аро медленно направляется к выходу. Появилось ощущение, будто он делает это неохотно. Пока Деметрий тащил тело безголового стражника к выходу, он спиной чувствовал недовольство владыки.

Маркус невольно напрягся, когда они остались вдвоем. Он посмотрел на неё другими глазами. И понял, что ей страшно. Вокруг губ немного защипало, и он коснулся их рукой. Кожа была слегка липкой. А девушка с тихим плачем прижимала к себе окровавленную руку. Маркус замер. Он сделал ей больно?

Нет. Нет, он не мог.

Он думал… Маркус опустил руки и посмотрел на кресло: на большом подлокотнике висела одежда. Да, ей надо одеться и… Он снова перевел взгляд на ее руку… Он не простит ей еще одного раза. Никто не должен видеть ее без одежды. Маркус тут же одернул себя. По ее взгляду было отчетливо видно, что она его боится. Его выпад обескуражил всех, в том числе и его самого. Он сжал губы и размашистым движением руки указал в сторону ванной комнаты. Да. Смыть кровь.

Неожиданно для самого себя, Маркус сделал к ней шаг, положил одну ладонь на теплую щеку и сразу вторую на талию, стоило только почувствовать её попытку отстраниться. Повинуясь этому безрассудному порыву, он вдохнул ее запах и прикоснулся губами к темным волосам. Он чувствовал ее дрожь, страх, боль, и всеми силами хотел сделать все, что угодно, только лишь бы эта девушка…

Нет.

Он почувствовал слабое отталкивающее ощущение вместе с легким прикосновением к своему животу — это она пыталась отстранить его от себя.

Неужели ей противно?

Он отстранился и посмотрел ей в глаза. Нет, в этих глазах не было и капли отвращения к нему. В них был один испуг. Девушка что-то едва слышно бормотала, но вампир решил не вникать в ее слова. Он приподнял ее голову и, коснувшись нежной шеи правой рукой, поцеловал ее в лоб.

***

Казалось, ей перекрыли кислород. Дыхание сперло, тошнило, колени дрожали, а главное — голова была будто сжата железным обручем. Словно тиски, от которых нет спасения, с каждой минутой сжимали ее виски все сильнее и больнее. Контрольным выстрелом в этот момент был его поцелуй в лоб. Едва холодные губы коснулись ее разгоряченной кожи, Алисию моментально бросило в жар.

Вампир… Это слово заставляло ее сердце отбивать свой ритм чуть ли не в горле. Укушенная рука неприятно кольнула, и она снова дернулась. Она боялась сказать хоть слово, чтобы ненароком не вызвать в нем гнев. Хотя по поведению он вроде был уравновешенным…

Вроде? Она же только недавно считала его сумасшедшим!

Алисия неуместно фыркнула.

_Я так же, как и они, сошла с ума. Я не помню ничего…_

Краем глаза она скользнула по месту у кровати, где совсем недавно лежал труп. Его там уже не было.

Алисия зажмурилась и тихо выдохнула сквозь крепко стиснутые зубы.

Холодно…

Она искоса посмотрела на мужчину. Его взгляд был обращен на кресло, на которое он смотрел так, словно что-то в нём углядел. А потом перевел взгляд своих алых глаз на нее. И они тут же стали темными.

Что это значит? Она ничего уже не понимала.

***

Маркус скользнул взглядом по ее фигуре. Он не знал, сколько ей лет. Может… шестнадцать? На большее она не тянет. Худощавое тело. И лицо. Выпирают скулы.

«Дидима такой не была…» — это имя непроизвольно пронеслось у него в голове, и вампир, вздрогнув, посмотрел на девушку. Она была в точности такой же, как и его погибшая жена, только худее. И глаза были как у дикого детеныша. Она сейчас несомненно сильно напугана.

Он сорвался, и теперь девочка к нему даже по имени не обратится. Кстати, имя…

— Ты не вспомнила свое имя? — спросил он мягким тихим голосом. Ответа не последовало. Она лишь разволновалась еще сильнее, переступив с ноги на ногу несколько раз. И почему-то обнимала себя на плечи.

До него дошло не сразу. Ей же холодно! Одеться, ей надо одеться… Тогда чего же она стоит?

Маркус замешкался, удивленно смотря на нее. Ему показалось, или она действительно покраснела? А еще он четко видел очертание молодой груди сквозь тонкое полотенце.

Это было… У него так долго не было женщины и… Маркус почти отвык от этого… вида. Он не сразу сообразил, что она не сделает при нем ни шага. Надо выйти… Черт подери, но он не мог! Он уже раз оставил ее одну, и вот что получилось…

А тем временем Алисия потихоньку жалась к окну, словно хотела выпасть из него. Маркус последил взглядом за движением ее рук, когда она в очередной раз подтянула полотенце к груди, и как она прошлась по стене кончиками пяток, в тщетной попытке отдалиться ещё дальше.

И тут она сказала то, что окончательно повергло его в шок:  
— Не убивайте меня… пожалуйста.

Что? Она с ума сошла? Что она несет, черт подери?

— Уйдите, уйдите, пожалуйста, оставьте меня одну… пожалуйста… я устала.

Маркус было замешкался, но уже через мгновение его тень растаяла в воздухе.


End file.
